The Boss's Worst Dreams
by chymom
Summary: Will Michelle's plan to get the  Boss  work out the way they want? How far is family willing to go to keep each other safe? There is slash and forced sex in this story. This story picks up at the point that LN leaves off. This story has AU parts.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Warrant?

Series: The {Boss's} Worst Dreams

Author: Chymom

Characters/Parings: Colby/Charlie, Don, Alan, David, Megan, Liz, and OC.

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about within.

Summary: What happens when Michelle leaves the FBI office? Will she go back to {Boss}?

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know.

Word count: 742 words

Beta: Cassy 27 and myself

A/N: In order not to get to lost in this story it would be a good idea to read Living Nightmare before this one. For the ones that have this story picks up as Don is helping Chelle with the wires.

The {Boss's} Worst Dream

Chapter one: A Warrant?

"Don, Michelle, is everything alright?" Colby's voice rang out in the small office as Michelle was finishing rearranging her clothing.

"Come in Colby." Michelle's spoke not losing eye contact with Don as Colby and Charlie entered the small office.

"Michelle, there will be a car following you from the moment you step out of the FBI today."

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Charlie asked standing just inside the once again small closed office door.

"Tell me Charlie, do you know of a better way to get everyone that needs to be locked up and keep our family safe at the same time?" Having her question answered with silence she spoke again.

"I can't say that I like being bait. But, its the only way to do everything that needs to be done safely."

Knowing that once this woman's mind was made up it wasn't going to change Colby and Charlie quietly exited the room. However they stopped just outside the door as if standing watch over the two still inside.

"I understand why you're doing this. I do but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Be careful Rae will need her mother to come home in one piece. Silently he added 'I need you as well'

As if she could read his thoughts Michelle reached out and hugged him tightly to her body. There had been a few times since they had meet that she had done this but, it wasn't an every day thing. To soon for both of their likings she let go. Taking a deep breath she stood up straight and tall and walked out the office towards what she knew was going to be a long painful trip.

"Are you ready?" Colby asked. Instead of an answer Michelle walked over and hugged him and Charlie like she had done Don only a few minutes ago. However the hug's these times were shorter and not as tightly held as Don's had been.

For a numb3r of reasons Alan hadn't been informed about Michelle's plans of using herself as bait. In fact that was her first stop after leaving the FBI. The plan was going to change again but, this time it was for the good at least that's what Michelle was telling herself.

"Michelle is everything alright?" Alan asked her as she walked into the office a few minutes after leaving the team.

"Michelle Stevens, we have a warrant for your arrest." An officer spoke from the main door before she had a chance to answer Alan's question.

It was only seconds later that the clicking sound of closing hand cuffs could be heard. Alan was shown a warrant by another officer as the first one was reading her, her rights as if she were truly going to be taken to jail. The only thing that she knew for sure right now was that jail would be a walk in the park as to where she was heading.

"I guess {Boss} wants me bad." She told the officer who was taking her to the car.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Eppes." The officer spoke retrieving the warrant from him. As the officers along with Michelle left the parking lot Alan pulled out his cell and made a quick call.

"Donnie,two officers from the LAPD came and arrested Michelle."

"When" Don asked waving his hand calling the rest of his team to him.

"Only a minute ago. They said they were heading to the station. Donnie, did you know about a warrant for her arrest?"

"No, dad. I'm sending Megan and David now. Don't touch anything or let anyone know they're coming." As Don was hanging up his phone the two agents were heading out the bull pin door.

"Don, Colby the wire is activated." Liz yelled from the small room besides Don's office.

"Come on let's have some fun!" One of the voices came across the wire as the two agents joined Liz.

"Man, you know we can't do that." The agents in the room let out a slow breath until the next words were heard.

"{Boss} gets to enjoy what he's been missing first. Then its our turn."

A/N: What happens when the {Boss} gets Michelle? Will the trap work? Or will the wires and car be found out?

Please feel free to leave me any and all honest feedback.


	2. Road Trip

Title: Road Trip

Series: The {Boss's} Worst Dreams 2/?

Author: Chymom

Characters/Parings: Colby/Charlie, Don, Alan, David, Megan, Liz, and OC.

Rating: PG-13 in parts. However some of it is closer to R for language and adult content.

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about within.

Summary: What is the trip "Home" like for Michelle? What happens when she gets there?

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know.

Word count: 1,749 words

Beta: Cassy 27 and myself

A/N: Mike is my own person he is an officer at the LAPD. He is also Liz's boyfriend that Don tells Robin about in Living Nightmare. Like LN this story is AU in parts as well.

Warring: This chapter and most of the rest of this story has forced sex talk and some language within.

The {Boss's} Worst Dream

End of chapter one: A Warrant?

"Don, Colby the wire is activated." Liz yelled from the small room besides Don's office.

"Come on let's have some fun!" One of the voices came across the wire as the two agents joined Liz.

"Man, you know we can't do that." The agents in the room let out a slow breath until the next words were heard.

"{Boss} gets to enjoy what he's been missing first. Then it's our turn."

Chapter 2: Road Trip

It didn't take the officers long to pick up on the tail from the FBI. Wither it was the officers lucky day or Michelle's worst luck day the tail was soon lost in the day to day run of traffic leaving the area. As the driver turned to head towards their location the man that was sitting beside Michelle once again spoke. Only this time a sound of something running over the wires could be heard along with his voice.

"I missed that pussy of yours, can't wait to smack it again. Wonder if you'll still cry out for me." The man asked as if being proud of what he had apparently done to her in the past. Before he could say anything more a sharp noise came from the front of the car.

"Oh man. It's been a year since this that mouths been where it should be on my hard dick. Can't I have that much? I promise I won't hurt her TOO MUCH!"

"Don't I wish but, you know the rules he gets her first. I don't think that one is going to change anytime soon." Judging by the distance the voice was from the wire the agents agreed that this had been the driver talking.

"Come on man. He's not here. And we both know that She won't say anything to him right?"

"We were told to serve the warrant and bring her home UNTOUCHED. AND THAT IS WHAT WE'RE GOING TO DO!" Having his fun taken away the one beside Michelle turned to her ear and snarled.

"You're one luck whore you know that. If you belonged to anyone else I would be enjoying whatever new tricks you learned over your time away."

The three agents listening back at the FBI were starting to get a picture of what Michelle and Sharon's lives must have been like for that year and a half. None of them were too impressed with the images that these men's words were painting. As the car once again fell silent Liz's phone rang.

"Warner" She quickly answered her phone.

"Yea, thanks. I'll tell them. See you in fifteen." She angrily slammed her phone shut before turning to the two agents in the room.

"That was Mike. There was a warrant drawn up for her arrest today. He can't find out what for yet but, he has someone digging around."

"Eppes" Don quickly answered his ringing phone.

"Thanks" This time it was his turn to slam down his phone. Only his phone hit the wall on the other side of the room instead of the table.

"That was the tail we had on Chelle. These guys were good. They lost them somewhere up north of the office." Don said after taking a few deep breaths. The breaths were more of getting air into his lungs then calming him down at the time. As the three agents in the room were taking deep breaths each trying to come up with a plan they heard the wire once again come to live.

"You're home slut." The sound of a door opening and closing could be heard followed by a voice close to the wire again.

"It's been too long slut. I can't wait to see how much your body remembers mine." The next voice coming across the team knew all too well.

"It can't remember what nothing was like." Her words were followed quickly by a sound that made all hands in the FBI office ball into fist. It was the sound of someone being hit. It didn't take a math whiz to know that the one having been hit had been Michelle.

Then came a sound that made Don and Colby both glad they weren't in the same area as these men right then. The sound was a sucking sound followed by the happy sounds a man makes when he's been given pleasure. It was becoming more and more apparent just how much fun this man was having at Michelle's expense.

"That's my good little slut. At least your mouth is still good for something." No sooner had he spoke the words then the sucking sounds stopped and the sound of Michelle taken a few deep breaths could be heard. It was at that moment that Alan, Megan, David and Mike joined the agents in the small room.

"Donnie..." Alan started only to be cut off by the sound from the wire once again.

"You're one lucky slut. {Boss} wants to see you." The office could be heard saying as he not to gently yanked Michelle up by her cuffed hands. The small room was impatiently waiting on what was going to happen next. However, no one was ready to hear the sound of a body hitting the floor of a room. Looking around the room Alan noticed the set cold looks of the agents and officer in the room. In fact he had to look at his oldest son twice to make sure he was still breathing.

Back at the home Michelle had fled from she was laying on the floor with her back to one of the four walls in the main room of the home. The floor was an open layout. It looked almost like a new home that no one had moved into yet. Expect for the chains that lined the wall.

"Well, well, looks like you're finally home. You know that you're going to be punished for trying to leave me, right?" Michelle knew that as long as she lived the voice she had just heard would be forever in her mind.

"Did you remove the wires?" A man that Alan and the team could only guess was the {Boss} came across the line once again. This time the sound was almost as if he was circling her as he spoke.

"UHHHH" The two officers answered.

"You did check, right?" He asked his men as his voice had taken on a dangers edge. After receiving no answer he pulled Michelle once again up by her cuffed hands.

"MY SLUT was with Agent Eppes of the FBI for a time and you didn't think to check her for a wire!"

"I figured that they wouldn't chance us finding one, so that the car they had trying to tail us would have been all they had done." One of the two officers spoke up.

"Fine, I will do it myself. While I remind her who it is she should spread her legs for! Leave us NOW!" The one sided laughter that filled the room was enough to upset most people however what happened next upset everyone that was listening into what was going on. The sound of a door being closed came over the line before his laughter ended and the true nightmare for the agents and Michelle began.

"You're MINE. Do you hear me Agent Eppes? She is mine! I DO NOT share this slut with just anyone." The sound of clothing being torn clearly came across the line.

"Oh good I see you still shave my pussy. Did you get to see this nice toy agent Eppes? Did she share it with you?" Hearing his limit Don turned without saying a word and hurriedly fled the room.

Colby started to follow his brother in law but stopped when Alan asked "Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Before anyone could answer once more the wire came to life.

"Burn these. Then get things ready now the fun begins." His laughter was the last thing the team heard before the line went dead as the fire burned the only connection to her that they had.

Giving Don a few more minutes to get himself under control without his team Alan asked again to be told how and why the last hour and thirty or so minutes had happened. By unspoken agreement it had fallen on Colby to inform him and Mike both of what the plans had been and how far off plan they were now. Seeing his boss reenter the room David spoke up.

"Don, the wires are being burned as we speak." Nothing more had to be said as the long faces on all in the room clearly told the fear that was for the young mother. Taking a few deep breaths once again more to get air into his lungs then calming him Don turned to his team. Things were going to change and it was going to start right now.

"Colby see if Chuck can come in. Dad, please go home. We don't need Sharon getting mad and putting herself in danger as well. There is an unmarked car ready and waiting to pick her and the kids up and take them home."

"You don't think she would try something crazy that would leave the kids without either of them do you?" His father asked knowing the answer to his question already.

"Dad, I don't know but I'm not going to take the chance. The officers are two of yours Mike. I hope you don't mind me calling them but, I know Sharon would trust few people and these two she has meet with Chelle one time and she and I trust them."

"It's alright Don. If I can help in any way you know how to get me." Mike said before turning to leave.

"There might be a way can you hang around for a few?"

"Sure, Don."

"Donnie, I'm going to check on Sharon's and Michelle's home to make sure things are alright. Then I'll call Sharon later on when she gets home from work."

"Alright dad, But, don't tell anyone anything about what or where Chelle is. If she asks tell her she's helping me out on a case and you can't talk about it or you don't know any more than that." Quickly nodding his head in answer Alan left the team to get started on finding the missing link to the family they had come to know as one of their own.

A/N: Was the wire the only way that Don truly had to find Chelle? What is it that Mike who works for the LAPD can help the team with? What happens next?

Thank you for all the reviews. Honest feedback is welcome and craved.


	3. Finding a Link

Title: Finding a link

Series: The {Boss's} Worst Dreams 3/?

Author: Chymom

Characters/Parings: Colby/Charlie, Don, Megan, Larry, David, Robin, and OC.

Rating: starts out PG but goes towards R.

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about within.

Summary: The team set out to find any and all information on who might be the {Boss} that has Michelle. With no leads what does the team do now?

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know.

Word count:2,121 words

Beta: Cassy 27 and myself

The {Boss's} Worst Dream

End of Chapter two: Road Trip

"Colby see if Chuck can come in. Dad, please go home. We don't need Sharon getting mad and putting herself in danger as well. There is an unmarked car ready and waiting to pick her and the kids up and take them home."

"You don't think she would try something crazy that would leave the kids without either of them do you?" His father asked knowing the answer to his question already.

"Dad, I don't know but I'm not going to take the chance. The officers are two of yours Mike. I hope you don't mind me calling them but, I know Sharon would trust few people and these two she has meet with Chelle one time and she and I trust them."

"It's alright Don. If I can help in any way you know how to get me." Mike said before turning to leave.

"There might be a way can you hang around for a few?"

"Sure, Don."

"Donnie, I'm going to check on Sharon's and Michelle's home to make sure things are alright. Then I'll call Sharon later on when she gets home from work."

"Alright dad, But, don't tell anyone anything about what or where Chelle is. If she asks tell her she's helping me out on a case and you can't talk about it or you don't know any more than that." Quickly nodding his head in answer Alan left the team to get started on finding the missing link to the family they had come to know as one of their own.

Chapter three: Finding a link

As Don entered the War room a few hours later his mind was reaching out to the right now motherless child that was waiting on her mother to come home. While knowing that he would do everything he could to make dam sure that Rae didn't stay that way he joined his already hard at work team. A quick scan of the room showed him that the last hour of information gathering had not given them much more to go on. He found Charlie at a broad running some numb3rs. Mike and David were looking at some maps that they had laid out on a few tables. Megan and Liz were listening to something in the back of the room.

"Don, the boys at the station tracked the car Michelle was in for half an hour after your team lost them. When a team got to the last known location they found the car empty and in a lake. As you might guess no one in the area heard anything before or after the car went into the lake." Mike and David counted to search the area the car was found on the maps hoping to find a hiding spot or some clue.

Around eleven Mike and David had exhausted the search in the area the car itself was found. The tech guys were searching the information on the car locator to find out if they missed a small stop. Knowing that Chelle's wasn't their only case Don tried his best to get his agents to rest. David had finally agreed shortly after elven to head home for a shower and a few hours shut eye. It was shortly after midnight when Mike and Liz left to do the same. By twelve thirty the only ones of the family left at the office were Don, Megan, Colby, and Charlie. They had each spent the last half hour since Liz and Mike's heading out to work on something's individually. However the stillness that had settled in the room was shattered by Charlie throwing his pen at the dry erase board.

"Angel, what did the board do to you?" Not getting a reaction from his lover Colby tried again.

"Come on. We need a few hours to rest. Then with fresh eyes we might see something we miss."

"Cole, Michelle is missing and we need to find her."

"I know that Angel. But, we are doing more harm than good when we can't see what is in front of our face." It had taken a little more to get Charlie to agree to rest for a few hours then return but, Colby had told him it was for the best. As his brother and his husband left Don convinced Megan likewise that a few short hours of rest might help her see something she has missed. With the rest of his team sent home for a few hours of rest Don set out to clear some of the files that he could off his desk before starting in again on his numb3r one case.

The ride home for Charlie and Colby was made in silence each was lost in thought of the woman that was missing. Colby knew to get his lovers mind to shut off for a few hours of sleep he would need to somehow take his mind off the problem at hand. And luckily Colby knew the best way to do just that.

"Angel, are you hungry?" They had snacked on a few things at the FBI but, that had been a few hours ago and that had only been some chips.

"I'm going to head out back and try.." Before he could say anything more his lips were stilled by his lovers calming them in a toe curling kiss.

Colby had found out that one of the best ways to make his math whiz rest was to make mind blowing love with him. Not that each times they made love wasn't mind blowing but, when his bodies release over rides his mind Charlie sleeps soundly for a few hours. The kiss started out slow and searching but, quickly grew hot and demanding. Knowing where these kinds of kisses would take them they both headed to their room upstairs.

As they slowly entered the room their kisses never stopping for the walk upstairs Charlie let his lover love his body the way only he knew how. The clothing that was blocking their lover's body was slowly removed. As each item hit the floor a set of soothing kisses and nips followed the newly exposed skin. It wasn't long before both of their bodies were completely covered in kisses and loving nips. It wasn't long until Charlie felt like he was about to explode with need. Just when he felt that he could take no more Colby gave him what they were both craving. Their love making was hard and fast unlike the slowly floor play that had led them to this point. After they both returned from their trips to the stars they both slipped into a sound full sleep for a few hours. Neither man moved until Charlie's phone rang a few hours later.

"Hello?" Charlie's sleep filled voice answered.

"Charlie, do you know where Don is?" Robin's voice had an edge to it that even in his sleepy state he knew was there.

"Robin, he's at the office." Whatever else he was going to say was cut off as she hung up the phone in his ear. Charlie turned to find that Colby had made his way to the shower. With a smile on his face Charlie went to join him for a morning wakeup call of his own.

For Don his night hadn't gone as well as he had hoped. A few times his leads started to pan out. Only to be crushed a few minutes later by a dead end or nowhere else to go. He had called in a few favors though out the night and by morning there were still a few files he was waiting on. It was nearing eight when he spied Megan and Larry heading his way with a gift from God in the form of a large cup of coffee.

"We thought this might help with the search." Larry spoke handing him the coffee.

"Thank you." Before he could say anything about his night of digging to the pair another agent entered the room hands full of folders.

"Agent Eppes, I was told to hand these over to you and you alone." The young agent spoke setting the files in front of him before handing him an envelope and leaving.

"Are these related to Michelle's case?" Megan spoke from her place beside her desk.

"Yes, No, I don't know. These flies are on a known slave trader. One of the men's words reminded me of a suspect in these files. I wanted to look at them to see if I was right before I brought it up.

"Now you have the files let's start looking." Liz stated as she and Mike joined them. Mike and Liz were making a few calls checking on some address in the files when an upset and worried looking Robin entered the war room.

"I was so worried about you. I couldn't get you on your cell and your desk phone kept sending me to your voice mail." Her words ran out all at once as she kissed his check.

"Robin, was there something you needed?" While his eyes never looked up from the file in his hand as he asked.

"We had plans last night dinner and dancing a night on the town so to speak."

"I have no idea about any plans we had. Right now I have more important things to worry about. Chelle was kidnapped yesterday."

"What did she flirt with another woman's man again? No, let me guess you know she's been hurt and you have to find her. Don, nothing will ever change with her. She is always going to be in some kind of trouble. That's what women like her do they get into trouble and come running for help. When are you going to stop letting her play you?" If Don hadn't known better he would have sworn that the AUSA just stopped her foot like a five year old not getting their way. She was still going on with her insults when Colby and Charlie approached the war room doors a few minutes later.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! I don't know where you're getting this information from but it's untrue. Rae needs her mother brought home safe and in one piece and I am dam sure going to make sure that happens. However, since you're so open about your feelings let me make mine perfectly clear. I do not want to hear one word from you unless it's related to a case. From this moment on you're not to call me, my team, or my family. We are done Robin! Please leave!"

"I'll leave but, we're not done!" Her angered words followed her body out the door. Don kept looking in the files on his desk for a connection that was just out of his reach as she left.

Thought out most of the few hours Don had worked by himself the night before he was pacing or running down a file. That was why when he had, had a sharp pain in his side from time to time he didn't think anything of it. It was half an hour after the ordeal with Robin he and the team were in the war room going over the files when the pain in his side returned. The pain was almost blinding this time and too strong to be held at bay.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that Don was just hit by a ball bat or something of that kind." Larry half whispered towards Megan who was also now looking at her boss. Not getting a response from her Larry turned his head to follow her gaze. What he saw almost made his blood boil. The pair quickly moved to his side. Seeing the movement towards his brother Charlie quickly joined them as well.

"Don, where did you get the bruises on your sides?" Megan asked him, knowing that he hadn't received them from work because she had been with him in the last few days. The bruises looked a few hours old at best.

"What are you talking about?" Don asked, not looking at Megan but at a map of the area this slave trader was known to work in.

"She's talking about these!" Charlie spoke lifting the side of his brother's shirt. While it wasn't out of the norm to see bruises on his side it wasn't normal for no one to know how he got them.

"Best guess would be a few days ago at the gym. Now if you don't mind we need to find out if this guy has a link to Chelle"

"Angel, those look like the ones Michelle had." Colby said from the doorway after seeing what was going on the other side of the room.

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember when I said she was bruised when you were shot last time? The marks on her arms and legs looked almost the same as yours do."

"What are you saying that somehow when I was shot it hurt her as well? That's imposable."

"A Pain echo" Megan found her voice.

"Pain what?" Don asked anyone in the room.

"Yes, why didn't I see it before? Some people believe that when you find your soul mate that you can know when something happens to them. It's like when a mother or father know their child is hurting in the night without being with them. Or when husbands and wives know the other has passed away for some reason when they are across town. Some studies are being done to try and prove or disprove that this is truly happing." Larry's words pulled at everyone's mind for a moment. Before anyone could replay to what Larry had said one of the desk phones started to ring.

A/N: Who is calling and why? What deal is offered and to whom?

The Pain Echo is something that so far no one can prove or disprove but some people will tell you has happened to them or a loved one.

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Any questions please ask and I will try my best to answer them the best that I can.


	4. Answering the Call

Title: Answering the calls

Series: The {Boss's} Worst Dreams 4/?

Author: Chymom

Characters/Parings: Colby/Charlie, Don, Megan, Liz, and OC's.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about within.

Summary: Who is calling who? What does Don do with the information from the calls? Do they help find Chelle?

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know.

Beta: Cassy 27 and myself

Warring: This chapter isn't as ruff as others but has some "Bad words" and adult talk in it.

The {Boss's} Worst Dream

End of Chapter three: Finding a Link

"Don, where did you get the bruises on your sides?" Megan asked him, knowing that he hadn't received them from work because she had been with him in the last few days. The bruises looked a few hours old at best.

"What are you talking about?" Don asked, not looking at Megan but at a map of the area this slave trader was known to work in.

"She's talking about these!" Charlie spoke lifting the side of his brother's shirt. While it wasn't out of the norm to see bruises on his side it wasn't normal for no one to know how he got them.

"Best guess would be a few days ago at the gym. Now if you don't mind we need to find out if this guy has a link to Chelle"

"Angel, those look like the ones Michelle had." Colby said from the doorway after seeing what was going on the other side of the room.

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember when I said she was bruised when you were shot last time? The marks on her arms and legs looked almost the same as yours do."

"What are you saying that somehow when I was shot it hurt her as well? That's imposable."

"A Pain echo" Megan found her voice.

"Pain what?" Don asked anyone in the room.

"Yes, why didn't I see it before? Some people believe that when you find your soul mate that you can know when something happens to them. It's like when a mother or father know their child is hurting in the night without being with them. Or when husbands and wives know the other has passed away for some reason when they are across town. Some studies are being done to try and prove or disprove that this is truly happing." Larry's words pulled at everyone's mind for a moment. Before anyone could replay to what Larry had said one of the desk phones started to ring.

Chapter four: Answering the Calls

Don picked up his ringing desk phone so quickly that he almost lost his hold on the receiver before he could answer. The first sound he heard wasn't a voice answer his hello but, Chelle screaming out in pain. As her screams grew quiet for a moment a voice came on the line.

"Eppes, let's make a deal. I have my whore back. You can keep the rest without me coming after them." Having said what he had called for the call was disconnected. Don stood unmoving at his desk for a few minutes.

"Who was the call?" Charlie asked laying his hand on his brother's upper arm. As soon as the hand touched his arm Don turned and penned it behind the owners back holding him to the wall.

"Don! Don, let go you're hurting Charlie!" It took a few minutes for the words to register but, his stomach dropped to the floor as he realized what he was doing.

"Charlie, I'm sorry." He said standing off to his brother's side after quickly dropping his hold.

"Angel, are you okay?" Colby asked.

"I'm fine. I should have known better then to do that anyway. Don, what did the caller say?" Charlie asked from his husbands strong arms.

"The caller said that Chelle was staying with him. The rest of the family was safe." Not knowing what to say it seemed no one said anything. Until the team was in the war room again and Don set out to find out all the answers they couldn't last night and new ones as well.

"What do we know so far?"

"We know that the chances of this guy knowing the person holding Michelle or he being the one himself are almost Astronomical." Charlie said from one of his many boards.

"How did you come to that?" Don asked.

"I read the files on one of the suspects and after listening to the wire tape from Michelle. Key phrases keep jumping out. The {Boss} is talked about in the same manner with the same amount of trust. Both the man in the files and the one holding Michelle seem to rely heavily on law enforcement for help much in the same way." Taking his brothers word no one past judgment if nothing else it was a place to start looking.

"Next"

"The guy in the folder has some places that aren't talked about in here. I made a few calls and found out of a place that is close to where the car was found but, not open enough for us to have seen it the way we're looking." Mike was standing just inside the door taking in the way this team seemed to work. Liz had told him about some of the off the wall ways they got the job done and until this case he didn't believe her. Now he had firsthand knowledge and he liked this team more and more.

"Charlie the tech guys got a partial trace on a stop the car made before it hit the water. Can you do anything with that?" Mike watched in amazement as he handed the paper over to the young teacher. It didn't take long before Charlie came up with the same location that Mike had been given on the phone.

The joint effort FBI and LAPD still took them almost another ten hours to come up with enough to get a warrant to look at the address that they had. Don did this one as close to by the book as he could. There was no way that the team wanted to let this group off for some small miss judgment. As the judge was signing the warrant Don's cell phone rang.

"Eppes"

"Eppes, I let you have Sharon and the kids, was that not enough for you? Since you can't seem to leave things alone, Michelle is now going to suffer." The {Boss} let out a small cruel laugh before the sound of Michelle screaming out once again filled the receiver.

"Chelle" Don's voice was high pitched and he knew once he himself heard it, that he shouldn't say anything more. 'A good agent is not ruled by his or her emotions', Don kept telling himself from the minute that he heard her scream.

"Chelle is that what you call her? Well, she's not your Chelle anymore, Eppes." The last thing Don heard before the dial tone telling him the call had been dropped again was Chelle's blood curling scream of pain.

Now more than ever, Don was ready to rip this man from limb to limb. He didn't know why he felt so compiled to do this, Chelle was his friend. Don told himself it was because she was his friend and he didn't want Rae to grow up without a mother. It was thirty minutes later when SWAT was ready to head out when Don's cell once again started to ring.

"Eppes, I will give you one chance and one chance only. If you can find your Chelle, I will let her go." Don knew he was playing right into this man's hand, but still he had to try.

"What can you tell me?" Don asked.

"You come alone. If that brother of yours looks one more set of numb3rs higher he will be closer. Chelle here says that he can't find her with his math but, you and I both know that she's lying don't we."

"Agreed"

"Oh one more small piece of information. You have one hour before she's mine forever. The clocks started." Once again the man hung up before a track could be made. Turning to the woman he had tied to the bed right then he spoke.

"Your precious Eppes is on his way to find you and when he does, he will die. To show you I'm not all bad, I'll let you watch him die."

'Don, please be smart. Please don't die because of me.' She kept saying over and over as if he could somehow hear her. Once the man was sure his toy couldn't move he started running his hands over her bruised and naked body.

A/N: What was Michelle's night before like? Will Charlie find another place for Don to look? What happens if/and when he does?

Please feel free to leave me any and all honest feedback and quesitons you have. You can review, PM, or Email. I don't mind in fact I welcome any and all. Thanks for taking the time to read this story.


	5. Ownership

Title: Ownership

Series: The {Boss's} Worst Dreams 5/?

Author: Chymom

Characters/Parings: Don and OC's

Rating: R read warring.

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about within.

Summary: What is Michelle's time with the {Boss} like?

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know.

Beta: Cassy 27 and myself

Warring: This chapter has forced sex talk and some language as well. These next few chapters aren't for the weak of heart!

The {Boss's} Worst Dream

End of Chapter four: Answering the Calls

"Eppes, I will give you one chance and one chance only. If you can find your Chelle, I will let her go." Don knew he was playing right into this man's hand, but still he had to try.

"What can you tell me?" Don asked.

"You come alone. If that brother of yours looks one more set of numb3rs higher he will be closer. Chelle here says that he can't find her with his math but, you and I both know that she's lying don't we."

"Agreed"

"Oh one more small piece of information. You have one hour before she's mine forever. The clocks started." Once again the man hung up before a track could be made. Turning to the woman he had tied to the bed right then he spoke.

"Your precious Eppes is on his way to find you and when he does, he will die. To show you I'm not all bad, I'll let you watch him die."

'Don, please be smart. Please don't die because of me.' She kept saying over and over as if he could somehow hear her. Once the man was sure his toy couldn't move he started running his hands over her bruised and naked body.

Chapter five: Ownership

Michelle's night hadn't been much better then Don's had. But, instead of trying to find leads to where she might be her night was spent in pain and agony. Once her clothing had been removed she found herself being tossed around the room as if she were a rag doll. The men who tossed her did it ruff but didn't hurt her to the point they couldn't have their own fun later on that night. Thought out the tossing around Michelle had kept her cries in. She had learned that in the past the more you cry the harder you were hit. Now seeing that his whore was trying to keep from crying out with pain the {Boss} decided to remind her of he wanted to hear. Tying her to the bed had been an enjoyable time for a few of the men. Once her legs and hands were secure in the ropes no time was wasted in showing her whose property she was. The {Boss} took her fast and hard enjoying the pain he was causing her by taking her without any lubricant and without thought of her release.

After he enjoyed his turn he let the men that had played with the now almost limp rag doll have a turn of their own. Each time one of the men found his release another's hard shaft found its way into her body. She had been enduring the invasion for two hours before her mind was starting to draw her into herself. Her pain wasn't as hard and her eyes were losing focus when a jolt to her side once again brought her world crashing down around her. As a heated piece of metal poked into her side the poke only lasted seconds. But, that was long enough to have the effect they wanted. Not only did it bring her back to the pain in her body but, now she had been marked. And the mark was going to show the world who she belonged to.

Though out the night the men came and went. The only peace she got was near drawn when the blackness that had been just out of her reach most of the night was creeping in. She welcomed the black numbness with open arms and felt nothing for the next few hours. As she was coming around she could hear voices in the other room. Looking at herself the best she could from her prison she saw new scars and open bleeding marks on most of her body. One of the men happened to be walking by the partway closed door as she had tried to lift her head and noticed her awake.

"Oh how nice of you to join us before I have to go back to the beat." He spoke rubbing his hand down the front of his pants.

"She awake" Michelle could hear coming from the other room and instantly knew who had asked.

"Yes"

"Good! Do you think you could help us for a moment?" The first man was slowly lowering his fly as they both entered her small prison.

"I think that can be arranged."

The {Boss} took out a phone that Michelle knew all too well it was her own. Quickly hitting one on the speed dial he waited for an answer as the man beside her put his hands on her chest pulling her nipples that much to her dismay were becoming harder.

With this man playing her body Michelle didn't hear what was being said to Don but she felt the sting as she was marked at the start of the call and as the call ended as well.

After both men got their rocks off they left her limp and tied to the bed as they headed out the room. The door reopened a few minutes later. A man slowly made his way to her bedside with a cloth and something else. Bracing herself for the pain she was sure was coming Michelle didn't see that this man had left and reentered with something to help heal the marks that had been placed on her body. As he gently placed the cloth to her side she did feel pain but the man was being as easy and careful with the cleaning as he could. Later on the team would find out why he had helped her but all she needed to know right now was that this man wasn't going to hurt her.

He had taken almost half an hour to clean the marks and put some kind of healing odorless ointment on them. As he was finishing up another man entered the room.

"Boss, said to feed her this and be quick he wants his turn this afternoon before the others get here." In his wake he left a tray containing a small amount of what looked like dog food as he left the room. Pulling the tray to them the man sat it on the floor before pulling out something from his packets. It wasn't much but what he had brought looked better than the food that had been meant for her. He quickly feed her as much as her stomach would hold before taking the uneaten tray out the door with him. He hadn't spoken to her as he cleaned and feed her.

Somehow after eating she found herself in a restless sleep. Only to be interpreted by a man's hand once more making her body react to a touch against her will. The {Boss} was filling her body with his sperm as another man that Michelle didn't know who was quickly entered the room.

"Sorry sir. But, you should know that Agent Eppes has been having his men and some from LAPD asking around about you." The man stammered most of his words at seeing what he had walked in on.

"I guess he needs to see that you're not his to ask about." He told Michelle as he pulled her hair to make her meet his eyes.

"Have you had a chance to see what this toy can do?"

"No sir."

"Since you were the one to let me know what was going on why don't you move to her mouth. That thing can do wonders to a man's body." As he spoke the man tried to get her to open up for him only to be meet with her closed lips refusing to open.

"Slut, open that mouth NOW!" His words matched with the smack to her already sore and bleeding lower lips made her gasp and gave the man enough space to slip his hardening member into her mouth.

Again with a man playing with his toy Michelle didn't hear the call that had been made to Don. The only thing she knew was that he could clearly hear her when she yelled out in pain from the man enjoying what he was doing.

"Your agent Eppes will be her shortly. When he gets here he will get what he came for to see you. Then he'll die!" The cruel laughter followed the men out the door as Michelle kept praying for Don's safety. She wasn't sure how much time had passed but she guessed it was a short time when the {Boss} reentered the room.

"I was set to have fun with you before he got here. But, I think he should see your mine before he's not able to see anything more don't you?" She heard him say before he started to move a chair near the bed and other things around in the small room.

A/N: What happens when Don arrives? Will Michelle and the {Boss} be alone in the house?

Thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story. All honest feedback, questions, and guesses at what you think will happen next are welcome.


	6. House Call

Title: House call

Series: The {Boss's} Worst Dreams 6/?

Author: Chymom

Characters/Parings: Colby/Charlie, Don, David, Megan, Liz, and OC's

**Rating: R**

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about within.

Summary: Who finds Chelle has never been in question it's the how that was. What happens when Don finds the {Boss}?

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know.

Beta: Cassy 27 and myself

**Warring: This chapter has forced sex talk and some language as well. This chapter isn't for the weak of heart!**

The {Boss's} Worst Dream  
>End of chapter five: Ownership<p>

Somehow after eating she found herself in a restless sleep. Only to be interpreted by a man's hand once more making her body react to a touch against her will. The {Boss} was filling her body with his sperm as another man that Michelle didn't know who was quickly entered the room.

"Sorry sir. But, you should know that Agent Eppes has been having his men and some from LAPD asking around about you." The man stammered most of his words at seeing what he had walked in on.

"I guess he needs to see that you're not his to ask about." He told Michelle as he pulled her hair to make her meet his eyes.

"Have you had a chance to see what this toy can do?"

"No sir."

"Since you were the one to let me know what was going on why don't you move to her mouth. That thing can do wonders to a man's body." As he spoke the man tried to get her to open up for him only to be meet with her closed lips refusing to open.

"Slut, open that mouth NOW!" His words matched with the smack to her already sore and bleeding lower lips made her gasp and gave the man enough space to slip his hardening member into her mouth.

Again with a man playing with his toy Michelle didn't hear the call that had been made to Don. The only thing she knew was that he could clearly hear her when she yelled out in pain from the man enjoying what he was doing.

"Your agent Eppes will be her shortly. When he gets here he will get what he came for to see you. Then he'll die!" The cruel laughter followed the men out the door as Michelle kept praying for Don's safety. She wasn't sure how much time had passed but she guessed it was a short time when the {Boss} reentered the room.

"I was set to have fun with you before he got here. But, I think he should see your mine before he's not able to see anything more don't you?" She heard him say before he started to move a chair near the bed and other things around in the small room.

Chapter six: House call

Picking up his phone once again Don quickly placed a call to his brother. While still on the phone Charlie quickly made the new calculations and came up with an address only a few blocks away. Having a new destination Don quickly set out on his way.

Knowing his brother well Charlie placed a call. Even though he knew he would be yelled at for it. At least now he had a better chance of Don being a live to yell at him.

"Cole" Charlie quickly started as soon as his lover picked up the call.

"What's wrong?"

"Is Don riding with you?"

"No, I'm with David. He left before us. Angel, what's going on?"

"Before you ask I don't know where he got what he did but, he gave me some new information that leads to another address."

"Where is this new address?" David's voice asked and Charlie realizes that he must have been on speaker phone. It didn't take long for Colby's phone to get the new address.

The pair had taken Colby's new car that he had gotten to help with undercover work. It was a nice small family car. It was easy to drive and had comfort at a touch of the hand. But was also tuff enough to stand up to a hot chase if it had to. With the new location loaded into the GPS the car started towards what they partners were sure was going to be a long few hours.

"Mike" Colby started once the call was picked up.

"Yea Granger"

"We got another lead. Don wants you and the team to keep heading that way. We're going to follow up on this new lead."

"Thanks" After hanging up Mike informed the agents and officers with him of the change before they turned into the address they had.

As the agents exited the car the shots started flying by. The shootout took less than ten minutes with a few of the LAPD officers with Mike being grazed and one officer having a small hole in his left shoulder.

The {Boss}'s men hadn't been so lucky. Out of the twenty five at the site ten were dead and the rest were in cuffs or on their way to the hospital. Looking at the group Mike was surprised to find some CHP officers, a few new faces of the LAPD, and some security guards from local banks and stores. But the shocker to him was when he noticed that one of the dead men had been working as a bailiff in the courtroom he was in only a few weeks ago.

"No matter how long I have done and will do this job it still surprises me how far a follower is willing to go for their misplaced cause." Liz told Mike and Megan as she approached the car they were standing beside.

"If you get use to this then it's time to leave." Megan said before walking a few steps away.

"Some days it seems no matter how many Bosses' or ring leaders we take out. There will always be one ready and willing to step up and take their place." Mike spoke from her side. After a sweep of the location left them with the dead and injured but no Michelle, Megan pulled out her cell.

"Charlie, any news from the guys" She asked looking at the mess that was scattered around them.

"Nothing yet"

After finding out from Charlie that Don had a new address the partners had called Mike to let the rest of the team know where they were heading. After calling the other team Colby called Don.

"Eppes"

"Mr. Eppes, I'm with Sinclair enterprise we wanted to let you that we are waiting on your orders to come in. When they do would you like us to deliver them to your fount door?" Colby was trying to relay the information without truly telling anyone listening in what might be happening.

"Thank you but, I'm having problems with my front door. Could you please have them sent around back?"

"Yes, sir Thank you for allowing us to sever you." David and Colby both lost their smiles that had come over their faces at the undercover talk when they saw Don heading towards a small home.

Not seeing two of his agents Don didn't hesitate when he arrived at the home he entered knowing that his men wouldn't let him down. Upon entering the home he quickly took note of the simple layout. The Kitchen was in the back of the home. Followed by the dining room both rooms were open and empty. To the right of the dining room was a small hallway that led to three doors. Two of the doors were standing wide open and were empty like the other rooms in the home. One of the doors was observably a bath room the other was a small bed room.

The only other door was half way open peaking Don's interest. Looking into the room still hidden by the door he let out a breath at seeing Chelle alive. She was tied to a bed and looked like she had been run though the ringer a time or two but, she was alive. A small sound to his left pulled Don's attention looking up he saw his two agents.

"Cutting it close there Eppes?" The man in the room holding a gun at Chelle spoke as Don entered the room. Taking in the room and the woman lying on the bed he picked up on a few things. First that this man had to be the {Boss} that had hurt his family and second that somehow in her pushing and pulling Chelle had pulled so hard on the ropes that bound her to the bed that two of them were now starting to break. One of her hands and one of her legs were coming loss.

"Close or not I came. Let her go. You don't have to do anything you will regret later." Don held his breath waiting on an answer.

"Eppes, you're in no place to be telling me what to do. Why don't you get a closer look at my toy? That is unless you have already seen it." As the {Boss} walked over and took Don's gun from his hostler Don sat down in the chair beside Chelle.

Once Don was seated in the chair a ruff hand was run over Chelle's breasts as both of them hardened to the touch. When her nipples were puffy the hand playing with her pinched her so hard immediately a burse started to form. Looking at the agent the man's smile lite up his face it was clear that he was happy with the pain he caused her.

"See Agent Eppes, my slut loves it ruff! Don't you?" With the man's attention on Chelle for a moment Don took his chance and lunged for his gun. As he retrieved his weapon a shot was fired at him.

"Is nothing ever good enough for you?" A few shots rang out as Don took cover behind the chair he had been sitting in.

"Come on, I'm a reasonable man. We can share my slut. What we do for a living makes no difference." The answering stillness was broken a few moments later with more shots being exchanged.

"I know that each time someone touches her body she will see my hands. Every time someone comes in her body she will feel my hard dick in her body." With the {Boss}'s attention once again not focused on right person Chelle got her leg and arm free enough to make her move. Finding her strength Chelle used her free arm and leg to knock the gun off a little as the shot flew by Don's head. While Don's shot hit the {Boss}'s shoulder knocking him down. When the air cleared it looked as if Don's shot had been the ending shot. Taking the moment he looked towards Chelle trying to make sure if she had been hit by a bullet?

Seeing his chance the fallen man raised his weapon towards the pair and was a second away from taking the shot when another shot rang out. This time it came from Colby who was standing behind the partway open door. His shot had hit the {Boss} right between the eyes killing him instantly as the man's shot instantly went off hitting the wall right above Chelle's head.

Entering the room with guns drawn the partners went towards the now unmoving man lying on the other side of the room. David walked to his right side quickly kicking the gun out of reach should the man still be alive. Don's shots had been body while Colby had taken the head shot. While the partners were tending to the mess on the floor Don ran over to Chelle's side.

"Chelle, it's over. He's gone. Wake up please. Chelle" Don spoke as he untied the other two ropes holding her body to the bed before pulling her into his arms. She was breathing but out cold. An ambulance was called and arrived around the same time as the rest of the team did.

A/N: Thank you for the questions, comments, thoughts on how you think this should go, and feedback.

What happens now? Who was the {Boss}? What does Den say about the burns over most of her left side?


	7. Another hospital visit

Title: Another hospital visit

Series: The {Boss's} Worst Dreams 7/?

Author: Chymom

Word count: 1,667 words

Characters/Parings: Charlie/Colby, Alan, Don, and OC's

Rating: PG13 the end of chapter six has some R part but this chapter does not.

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about within.

Summary: What happens when Den see's Chelle? How do the Eppes men react to what Den tells them?

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know.

Beta: Cassy 27 and myself

The {Boss's} Worst Dream

End of chapter six: House call

"I know that each time someone touches her body she will see my hands. Every time someone comes in her body she will feel my hard dick in her body." With the {Boss}'s attention once again not focused on right person Chelle got her leg and arm free enough to make her move. Finding her strength Chelle used her free arm and leg to knock the gun off a little as the shot flew by Don's head. While Don's shot hit the {Boss}'s shoulder knocking him down. When the air cleared it looked as if Don's shot had been the ending shot. Taking the moment he looked towards Chelle trying to make sure if she had been hit by a bullet?

Seeing his chance the fallen man raised his weapon towards the pair and was a second away from taking the shot when another shot rang out. This time it came from Colby who was standing behind the partway open door. His shot had hit the {Boss} right between the eyes killing him instantly as the man's shot instantly went off hitting the wall right above Chelle's head.

Entering the room with guns drawn the partners went towards the now unmoving man lying on the other side of the room. David walked to his right side quickly kicking the gun out of reach should the man still be alive. Don's shots had been body while Colby had taken the head shot. While the partners were tending to the mess on the floor Don ran over to Chelle's side.

"Chelle, it's over. He's gone. Wake up please. Chelle" Don spoke as he untied the other two ropes holding her body to the bed before pulling her into his arms. She was breathing but out cold. An ambulance was called and arrived around the same time as the rest of the team did.

Chapter seven: Another hospital visit

As the ambulance speed towards the hospital Don's mind kept returning to the last time he had been in the back of one. It had been when Colby had found her out cold lying on the floor of a home up for sale. However, this time he knew who had hurt her and how bad she truly looked. This time he was holding her hand and praying that the man who had been hurting her hadn't taken her away from them. As expected when they arrived at the Emergence room doors Don was pointed into the waiting room as Chelle was whisked past into the double doors out of view. What felt like hours but had only been twenty minutes later a hand landed on Don's shoulder as he had his face in his hands.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Charlie got a call from Colby telling him that you were coming with Michelle and that Den was meeting you here. Has he told you anything?"

"No"

"She's strong. It won't take long and she will be up chasing Rae around the office again." Alan's words gave both of them a small smile for a moment. The next half hour both men were lost in their own thoughts of the woman lying just out of their sight fighting for her life.

"Any word" Colby asked as he and Charlie joined the rest of the Eppes family in the waiting room.

"Den's with her now." Don's raspy voice informed them.

"A team is still taking the house apart. They found something's in the wall." Pausing before he continued his wiry eyes looking at the two other men with them.

"Did they find what made the marks?" Don vaguely asked after noticing the wiry eye look around from his agent/family.

"Charlie, why don't we find some kind of coffee in this place?" Alan asked picking up on the look as well. After a kiss between husbands and a quick whisper of thanks to their father the two headed down the hall once they were out of ear shot Don once again asked.

"Did they find what made the marks?"

"There was a poker that had a symbol on it that matches the ones on her body. What kind of man can do this to another human?"

"The kind that treats women as probity to be bought and sold. Do we know who he is?"

"Was"

"Was?"

"Yes, he's dead. Mike has a friend looking into finding out who he was."

"How much did you tell Chuck?"

"Nothing other than you both were on your way here and that Michelle was the one hurt."

"Thank you."

"The only person who could truly tell anyone what went on over the last few days is lying in a bed fighting to get back to Rae right now. Megan did find out from one of the men that Michelle and her family were sold to these men." Colby answered as the two missing family members rejoined them.

Half an hour later Den found the Eppes men where he expected to. He found Alan sitting in a chair in the waiting room, beside him Charlie talking Colby, and Don pacing a hole in the floor.

"Don" Den's voice stopped all movement in the small waiting area.

"How is Chelle doing, Den?"

"She has four broken and two cracked ribs. Most of her left side has burns into her muscle and tissue. It looks almost as if someone was trying to brand her. Over time most of her bruises and marks will heal but, some of them will always be viewable. With some help they will be less noticeable which I can do while she's here. That is something else I need to talk to you about Don."

"What do you need from me?"

"Last time she was in my office Michelle asked that if something happened to her two things be done. One she doesn't won't to be on live support if there is little to no chance of her ever recovering." Seeing the wide eyed worried look on the men's face he took a breath before counting.

"However, this is not what we needed to talk about. She also asked that if any decisions needed to be made that she couldn't for any reason that you be the one to make it."

"Are you telling me that she asked for me to make the hard decisions for her?"

"Yes and No she trust you Don that means that she trust you to do the right thing for her and her family when she can't. Right now she is asleep. If you are alright with it I would like to keep her in a drug induced coma for a few days to let her body heal."

"Can't she do this if she's awake?"

"She can but the pain would be almost unbearable and it would take longer to heal."

"Can you help with the marks if she's asleep?"

"Yes, right now she's stable enough for us to take a graph from her right side to help healing start on her left."

"When can you do it?"

"In the next few hours"

"Do it" Don didn't need the time to think it over.

"Can we see her?"

"For a few minutes but, only one at a time keep in mind that she looks worse then she really is right now. Keep the time short." He walked them to her room before turning to leave.

"I'll talk to the nurses and let you know when we will start. I suggest that you head home for the night. You won't do her any good if you're in the bed beside her." Den said walking towards the nurses' station. So he missed the knowing looks that the guys sent Don. Alan was the first one to enter the room as Don had said he would be the last one to see her.

"Oh my Michelle what did they do to you?" Alan asked knowing that he wouldn't get a reply.

"We'll be here to help you every step of the way." Losing the battle that he was fighting with his tears he ran his hand throw her hair that was lying on the pillow beside her. The turning on his heals Alan left the room so that the others could come in. Charlie had risen as his father had come out of the room. Seeing the tears that his father was trying not to cry Charlie asked Colby to go ahead as he wanted to talk to his father.

Even though Colby had seen her before she had come in it did nothing to prepare him to see her lying in the bed in front of him. She had tubes running in and out of her body. There were numb3rs of wires hocked up to her body. Seeing bruises and marks on her body he almost lost his stomach thinking about the pain that she must be in. At the same time thinking God that she was asleep right now and feeling only a slight bit of pain

"I'm not sure if you can hear me or not The {Boss} is dead. Most of his men are in jail or in another hospital cuffed to their beds. The only thing we know right now is that you were sold to these men and I promise you who ever sold you we will find and will be put in jail for as long as we can." He gently touched her hair before leaving to check up on his family.

Once Colby had entered the room Charlie and Don had moved to their father's side.

"Dad" For a few minutes Alan was lost in thought thinking back to the first time he had meet the woman now lying in the bed just inside the door. A sad smile lit his face at hearing how she had flipped his son in law and held his own gun on him. Finding his voice he looked to his oldest.

"Donnie, the ones who did this….." Alan started but was cut off with his answer.

"The man and some of his men are dead. The rest of his men are in jail or a hospital cuffed to their beds.

As Don finished answering Colby joined them turning to his husband he took a moment to comprise himself.

"Charlie, keep what Den said in mind. She looks worse then she is." He spoke before giving him a quick open mouth kiss. Seeing Charlie entering the room Colby took his lovers vacant seat by his families side.

"When Charlie comes back out. Colby take dad and Chuck home. I'm going to stay here." Leaving no room for debate the plan was made and as soon as the third member joined them they were going to be heading home for the night.

Back in the room Charlie much like the other men almost lost what little he had in his stomach at the sight of the woman lying in the bed in front of him. Taking a few deep breaths Charlie took the few steps to reach her side.

"I know Cole probable already told you but, the man who hurt you is dead. His men are in jail. Get better we need you home." Like the other men in her life had Charlie let his fingers run though her hair before leaving the room.

"Angel, we're going to take dad home. That way we can leave my car for Don." Without a word three of the four Eppes men left the hospital for the night each lost in their own thoughts and memories of the woman that was now a part of their own family.

While back in the hospital Don took a deep calming breath before entering the room he had been putting off for as long as he could. She wasn't dead that was good but, she was once again hurt. As he was giving himself a pep talk he slowly pushed the door open and walked into the room.

A/N: What is Don's reaction? Will the graph go as planned? Who sold Chelle and her family?

Any and all questions, comments, and or thoughts about this story are always welcome. Thanks for the honest feedback!


	8. The night nurse

Title: The night nurse

Series: The {Boss's} Worst Dreams 8/?

Author: Chymom

Word count: 1,653 words

Characters/Parings: Colby/Charlie (Implied) Don, and OC's

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about within.

Summary: After entering Chelle's room what does Don do? How does the night go for the pair?

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know.

Beta: Cassy 27 and myself

The {Boss's} Worst Dream

End of chapter seven: Another hospital visit

"Donnie, the ones who did this….." Alan started but was cut off with his answer.

"The man and some of his men are dead. The rest of his men are in jail or a hospital cuffed to their beds.

As Don finished answering Colby joined them turning to his husband he took a moment to comprise himself.

"Charlie, keep what Den said in mind. She looks worse then she is." He spoke before giving him a quick open mouth kiss. Seeing Charlie entering the room Colby took his lovers vacant seat by his families side.

"When Charlie comes back out. Colby take dad and Chuck home. I'm going to stay here." Leaving no room for debate the plan was made and as soon as the third member joined them they were going to be heading home for the night.

Back in the room Charlie much like the other men almost lost what little he had in his stomach at the sight of the woman lying in the bed in front of him. Taking a few deep breaths Charlie took the few steps to reach her side.

"I know Cole probable already told you but, the man who hurt you is dead. His men are in jail. Get better we need you home." Like the other men in her life had Charlie let his fingers run though her hair before leaving the room.

"Angel, we're going to take dad home. That way we can leave my car for Don." Without a word three of the four Eppes men left the hospital for the night each lost in their own thoughts and memories of the woman that was now a part of their own family.

While back in the hospital Don took a deep calming breath before entering the room he had been putting off for as long as he could. She wasn't dead that was good but, she was once again hurt. As he was giving himself a pep talk he slowly pushed the door open and walked into the room.

Chapter eight: The night nurse

As Don slowly entered Chelle's room he noticed a few things. One she had a machine helping her breathe. After noticing the machine his eyes tracked the numb3rs tubes and wires going in and out of her body. It was at that moment that the almost over whelming need to hold her safely in his arms hit him hard. Right now the best he could do would be to sit by her bedside and hold her hand until she reopened her eyes. Quickly sitting to her right side he took her hand and found himself talking to her.

"Chelle, we will find out who sold you and your family! The man who hurt you is dead. I'm sure the guys told you but, I didn't kill him. I wanted to. Trust me I wanted to but he needed to be punished for years for his crimes. We all know that you feel it's our job to bring the bad guys in and the court to punish them. This time things didn't work out I'm sorry that he will not stand trial for the pain and hurt he has caused you and the others he has hurt." After explain the last few hours to her the room fell silent well as silent as any hospital room could.

Sometime after Chelle had been moved into her room the curtains in her windows had been closed. Without outside light to let him know the passage of time Don wasn't sure how long he had been sitting by her side. Since she had been in the room only Den had popped in saying his goodbye for the night now a set of heave footsteps could clearly be heard heading into the room. He knew that the team wasn't going to be coming by until morning and the sounds he had been hearing out the door didn't make him think it was already that late. It also wasn't Sharon because she would be running instead of the steady slow walk towards the room. Not knowing who it was he instinctively reacted pulling his gun and standing between Chelle and the doorway.

"Sirrrr visiting hours are over." A man in scrubs said slowly resining his hands as he fully entered the room.

"Who are you?" Don quickly asked.

"I'm Miss Steven's nurse tonight."

"ID" The man slowly put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his clock in badge and held it up in front of his chest.

Looking over the badge Don slowly lowered his gun.

"I'm sorry Mr."

"I'm Levi sir."

"Levi" Before anymore could be said a doctor hurdle entered the room.

"Sir I don't know who you are or why you're in this room but, you have to leave this lady needs her rest. The staff on this floor needs to be able to make sure that she is alright so that she can get the best rest possible and that means you have to leave." The doctor rushed towards Chelle's side only stopping at Don's weapon in his side.

"I don't know what you think you're doing but I want you off these grounds. Levi, call for security." Levi made no move to do as he was told he did move only to close the door to the room.

"Levi, I said call them now. This man clearly needs to be removed." As the doctor once again tried to move to Chelle's side this time not letting the gun in his side stop him. As if she could hear the up hall in her room Chelle's heart rate started to get too fast. By this time Don had moved towards her side. The doctor was checking her rate as Don's hand found hers once the connection was once again made all noise returned to normal.

"It would seem that the patient wants him here doctor." Levi spoke from the doctors' side.

"I will be watching you! If you pull that weapon one more time on the staff you will be asked to leave this hospital and not return. It makes no difference to me if you're FBI or a body guard. The doctor said before opening the door and leaving the two men staring in his wake.

"Sir"

"I'm Don."

"Don, I will make sure to let you know next time when I'm entering the room. I'll also make sure you know who the day nurse is before I leave."

"Thank you Levi. I'm truly sorry for scaring you."

"She must be someone special."

"She is." Don said retaking his seat on her right side as Levi gathered the information he needed.

"If you or she needs anything please push the button. I will be back in a few hours to check on her."

The rest of the night passed with Levi coming in every few hours to check on her and jot down things in her chart. Don had spent most of his night planning. The encounter with Levi had brought something to his attention. He was going to be at work trying to find the person(s) who had sold Chelle so neither he nor the team would be here to keep her safe. She was not in any position to help her self so that meant that a guard would be needed. After a few calls around three am the plans for today at least were made. Closer to eight Colby entered the floor that held his adopted sister was on. Finding the room he took a few moments to take in the sight in front of him.

"She's one lucky lady. That man hasn't left her side all night." Levi spoke jarring Colby out of his observation.

"And you are?" Colby asked his hand lying heavily on his sidearm.

"One gun drawn on me a night is enough thanks. My name is Levi I was Miss. Steven's nurse last night. I thought that Agent Eppes said his replacement would be an LAPD officer?" Levi spoke as his eyes ran up and down Colby's body.

"Agent Eppes is my boss and Michelle is family. I was checking up on her before heading into work."

"I was finishing up some of my rounds before heading out for the day. I will be back tonight and as long as Miss. Steven's is on this floor I will be with her. At least that's what I was told this morning." Colby noticed that as Levi had spoken his eyes were admiring his body.

Since being married to Charlie they had both had their fair share of men and women look them over as if to eat them whole. So this attention was nothing new to him. He simply held up his hand so that his wedding ring was clearly seen and that he had found the love of his life. Seeing that this man was taken Levi shook he's head and moved on with his rounds. Colby laughed to himself as he heard him mumble "All the good ones are taken." Before he had passed out of ear shot.

"It's nice to see you up and about this early Mike." Colby said entering Chelle's room behind the officer who had passed him in the hallway as he had talked to Levi.

"I'm up all hours Granger. I only wish this time it was for a different reason."

"I agree" Colby answered before the pair turned towards the other man in the room.

"Don, is there anyone that I need to be looking for or just anything out of place?" Before he could be answered Levi entered with another woman at his side.

"Levi, I would like you to meet Colby and Mike they both work with me and are going to be with Chelle from time to time." Don pointed to the other men as he spoke.

"This is Mary she will be Miss. Steven's day nurse. I will return in twelve hours. I hope that she improves by that time." Levi said handing the chart to Mary and leaving the room.

"Whoever is staying isn't going to pull a gun on me are they?" Mary jokingly asked the room.

"What" Both Colby and Mike asked at the same time Don spoke: "I can't promise that it won't happen again, but we'll try to keep that a onetime only event!"

"What is this I hear about guns being drawn on my staff Don?" Den asked entering the room.

"It was a miss understanding. It won't be happing again." Don said leaving the others to wonder what had gone on last night.

"Den, this is Mike Steamy with the LAPD. He will be staying here with Chelle until I return."

"Mr. Steamy can stay as long as he doesn't hurt or scare any of my staff. Now gentlemen would you please leave the room so I can check on Michelle's burns."

"Den, I know that you like for no one to be in the room when you check on her, but until the person(s) who sold them are caught I will not leave her alone with anyone. I hope you understand."

"I do Don. So if the rest of you will leave the room for a moment I can do what I have to and then you can reenter."

After taking a few minutes to undress, clean, and redress her wounds Den jotted a few things down on her chart and let the others in the room. A few minutes later Don and Colby left knowing that if they couldn't be with Chelle that she was in the next best hands.

A/N: Will something happen with Mike around? How does Rae find out about her mother? What does Don find out about who sold them?

Thank you to everyone who has read this story. Also thank you all for the comments, questions, and thoughts of how you think this story should go.


	9. Information 101

Title: Information 101

Series: The {Boss's} Worst Dreams 9/?

Author: Chymom

Word count: 1.230 words

Characters/Parings: Colby, Don, David, Liz, and OC's

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about within.

Summary: What information can the team find out? How do they find it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know.

Beta: Cassy 27 and myself

The {Boss's} Worst Dream

End of chapter eight: The night nurse

"What is this I hear about guns being drawn on my staff Don?" Den asked entering the room.

"It was a miss understanding. It won't be happing again." Don said leaving the others to wonder what had gone on last night.

"Den, this is Mike Steamy with the LAPD. He will be staying here with Chelle until I return."

"Mr. Steamy can stay as long as he doesn't hurt or scare any of my staff. Now gentlemen would you please leave the room so I can check on Michelle's burns."

"Den, I know that you like for no one to be in the room when you check on her, but until the person(s) who sold them are caught I will not leave her alone with anyone. I hope you understand."

"I do Don. So if the rest of you will leave the room for a moment I can do what I have to and then you can reenter."

After taking a few minutes to undress, clean, and redress her wounds Den jotted a few things down on her chart and let the others in the room. A few minutes later Don and Colby left knowing that if they couldn't be with Chelle that she was in the next best hands.

Chapter nine: Information 101

The FBI office was abuzz with agents talking about cases and runners bring the coffee and other items teams needed for the day. The rest of the Eppes team arrived shortly after Don and Colby had. While Don set out to clear his desk of some paperwork the rest of the team set out to do the same to their own desks. Around noon the team still found themselves deep in some of the files on the {Boss}'s men.

"Don, Mike got us a name for the main man. He was Kevin Night." Liz informed him walking into his office with an open file in hand.

"Wasn't he a judge's guard or something?"

"Yes, he was a supreme court justice's guard. That's how he had so many connections." As Liz was talking to Don, Megan joined Colby at his desk.

"Colby, you're close to this case but, would you join me for a moment please?" Megan quietly asked. Turning around Colby noticed that David was talking on his phone. Also that Liz was talking with Don in his office. Seeing the rest of the team talking he agreed and quickly followed her into one of the small rooms.

"I'm Special Agent Granger. Please tell us what you know."

"I want a deal."

"We will talk to the DA but only if the information you have is worth it."

"I know how this game is played. I'm not as lame as some of the other guys. I have information you want that makes me an asset that you need."

"Right now all you have given us is talk." Colby was quickly losing his patience with this man.

"Temper, temper all I have to do is ask for my lawyer and you can't touch me." The man was now gloating in their faces and that never sets will with any law enforcement officer.

"Who knew one little slut could cause this much of a mess."

"If you call Michelle a slut again I will forget that there is a lady in the room." Colby was now standing in front of the man who was cuffed to a chair.

"And you'd do what? Or have you forgotten that we're in the middle of the FBI? You can't touch me with or without her in this room." After the man spoke he watched as Colby slowly took off his weapon hostler and all soon followed by his badge. Both items were laid on the table in view of the man. He then watched as Colby went to open the door. Megan turned to watch what was going on out in the rest of the office with her back to the room. The man quickly got the message that these guys weren't playing his games.

"Come on man! She's just a…." He stopped himself as he watched the agent in the room with him slowly walk towards him and another agent in the hall make his way in the room.

"The family came from North Carolina."

"We know this already. Who sent them to you?"

"I don't know a name." The man paused to look at the now three agents in the rooms faces. Once again Colby slowly started to walk towards the man. After only two steps the man started again.

"Listen I don't know the names." Seeing not only the first man but now the second start his way he stuttered as he spoke. "All I know was that the ones who sent them to us sent them in trade for themselves." The man took a few deep breaths and tried to think back.

"Once again giving us something we already know. It would seem that you don't have any information that we need. Megan…" Colby was stopped by the other man's nerves cough. After drawing all eyes to himself he spoke.

"The men had the same last names Stevens. I think the grandmother said one was named Benjamin. I didn't get the other name. But I do know he was keen to them." The three agents watched the man's eyes anxiously searching the room almost as if he expected a shot to ring out. His actions and the information given they knew that this was all that they would be getting from him. Once an officer had taken the man out of the room Megan watched as Colby reattached his gun and badge.

"If your trick hadn't worked what would you have done?"

"What trick? He may have been scared of this Kevin Knight guy but, he's dead and I'm alive in the same room." The three agents returned to their desk to start digging deeper into the Steven's family past.

A few minutes after returning to his desk Colby felt a touch to his shoulder. Looking up from the file he was engrossed in he's eyes landed on his boss's heavy sleep deprived eyes.

"Would you like to tell me what the pony show was about?" He may have been talking to Liz for the time but, he didn't get to where he was today by not knowing what was going on around him at any given time.

"Not sure you want to know." Don looked into his agents eyes and nodded. There are sometimes that it is for the best for the boss not to know what went on.

"Did he give you any sold leads?" No sooner had the words left his mouth then the pair was joined by a flustered Megan.

"He was right. Benjamin and Dennis Steven's are being watched by the DC office as suspects in their families kidnapping. So for nothing has pointed a soiled finger towards them."

"That goes with what I found." David's voice pulled the groups attention to the two new additions to the small group.

"The missing person's report was filled by him but, it was filled three full days after they were last seen."

"Three days? Why so long?" Megan wondered out loud.

"The report says that he was gone on a business trip for work for four days and when he came home they were gone. He wouldn't have thought anything of Michelle not being home. However when he got a call saying his wife wasn't at work nor was the kids in school that day he got worried and called the local PDs." No one spoke as David informed them of what he had found.

"Does it say what he did/does for a living that kept him gone four days without talking to his family?" Don let voice to the question on all their minds.

"He was a stock man at a local Wal-Mart. He is retired now." David answered after skimming the report again.

"What would a stocker at a local Wal-Mart be doing on a four day business trip?" Liz asked.

"Megan, did your contact say what information they have on these two men?" Don asked as he took the report David was handing him.

"She is going to email it to me now."

"Alright, let's find out as much as we can on  
>Dennis and Benjamin Stevens' past few years. David you and Colby work on that. Liz you and Megan look over the list that we get from DC." Knowing that they were dismissed the team set out to do as asked.<p>

A/N: What does the team find out? What is going on with Michelle?


	10. Telling Rae

Title: Telling Rae

Series: The {Boss's} Worst Dreams 10/?

Author: Chymom

Word count: 975 words

Characters/Parings: Colby/Charlie, Don, Alan, and OC's

Rating: G

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about within.

Summary: The men who held Chelle and her family are locked up or dead. How do they tell the youngest member of the Steven's family that her mom is safe but that she can't see her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know.

Beta: Cassy 27 and myself

The {Boss's} Worst Dream

End of chapter nine: Information 101

"He was right. Benjamin and Dennis Steven's are being watched by the DC office as suspects in their families kidnapping. So for nothing has pointed a soiled finger towards them."

"That goes with what I found." David's voice pulled the groups attention to the two new additions to the small group.

"The missing person's report was filled by him but, it was filled three full days after they were last seen."

"Three days? Why so long?" Megan wondered out loud.

"The report says that he was gone on a business trip for work for four days and when he came home they were gone. He wouldn't have thought anything of Michelle not being home. However when he got a call saying his wife wasn't at work nor was the kids in school that day he got worried and called the local PDs." No one spoke as David informed them of what he had found.

"Does it say what he did/does for a living that kept him gone four days without talking to his family?" Don let voice to the question on all their minds.

"He was a stock man at a local Wal-Mart. He is retired now." David answered after skimming the report again.

"What would a stocker at a local Wal-Mart be doing on a four day business trip?" Liz asked.

"Megan, did your contact say what information they have on these two men?" Don asked as he took the report David was handing him.

"She is going to email it to me now."

"Alright, let's find out as much as we can on Dennis and Benjamin Stevens' past few years. David you and Colby work on that. Liz you and Megan look over the list that we get from DC." Knowing that they were dismissed the team set out to do as asked.

Chapter 10 Telling Rae

"Don, have you seen Cole?" Charlie asked his brother who had his head still in one of the many files lying across his desk.

"Did you say something, buddy?" Don asked after hearing a voice but not knowing what was said to him.

"I asked if you had seen my husband. Did you get anything new to help Michelle?" Luckily for Don said husband entered his small office at that moment.

"Angel, is something wrong?" Colby asked heading immediately to his lovers' side.  
>"Cole, dad's called me four times in the last two hours. Sharon and the kids keep asking him when Michelle is coming home, if she's alright, and when they can see her again."<p>

"Sorry about that. I guess we should let them know that she's safe but, that they can't see her. I thought about it before we got a soiled lead on who sold Chelle and her family." Don looked from the files on his desk to his brother.

"Did you find a soiled lead on who sold them?" He watched as two of the most important men in his life both nodded their heads.

"Well who was it?"

"It was her father and one of her two brothers."

"How can a father and son do that to their own family?" Charlie's weak confused voice asked.

"I wish I could say this was something new that families don't do this but, we know that would be a lie. As to why these men sold their family we don't have an answer yet. But we will." Don promised to no one but everyone at the same time.

"That's good Don but, who gets to tell Rae and the family that Michelle is safe. However they can't see her for some time."

"Why don't we invite Sharon and the kids over tonight that way we can tell them at the house?" Colby's asked them.

"Let me call dad and get everything set. We'll see you two in two hours?" Charlie told more than asked before kissing Colby before calling his father as he left the room.

Before Colby and Don knew it the two hours they had been given by Charlie to head home had passed. They had found out some small information on the father and son but, nothing hard enough yet to bring them down. The drive home was made in silence. Each man was lost in thought of how to explain to a little girl that while her mom was home she couldn't see her yet.

Once home Colby had gone upstairs to find his husband and change clothing. Don on the other hand sat in the car for another minute or two. After placing a call to Mike to let him know what was going on he slowly walked into his childhood home. As he entered he found a strong set of little arms enclosed around his left leg.

"Don" The small voice that went with the arms looked up with tears in her eyes at him.

"Rae, we need to talk." As soon as the words left his mouth all noise in the room stopped. Bending over Don picked up the child and placed her standing on the couch in front of him. With her eyes locked in on his he spoke to her and her alone.

"Rae, Chelle is home. She's safe…"

"If mommy is home where is she? She's not at our home, or at work, and she's not upstairs in the room."

"You remember when I was hurt because of my job?" He waited on her small head to nod before taking a deep breath.

"Mommy was helping to get some really bad men and one of them hurt her."

"Is she in the hospital? When can we see her like we went and saw you? I want my mommy!" The tears in her eyes started streaming down her face as she spoke.

"Me too Rae me too" Don kept repeating over and over as his arms engulfed the child. The pair stayed locked together for the next few hours before sleep finally claimed her body. After making sure Rae was tucked in for the night Don slowly made his way down stairs and towards the front door.

"She went after the men that took us didn't she?" Sharon asked before he could make it fully out the door.

"Yes, she did. The men who held your family for that year and a half are in jail or dead." Everyone knew that the mother daughter pair didn't hide things from each other.

"You don't have to sugar coat anything for me. How bad was she hurt? I know it had to be bad because they wouldn't let her go unpunished when we tried to get away but this time we had."

"She has numb3rs bruises and cuts along with a few broken bones."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Sharon, from what I saw these animals burned her." Alan spoke as he and Colby entered the living room.

"Was the mark a house shoe?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Colby asked the question the men were wondering.

"That's what the men used to hit her with when we tried to leave." No one spoke again until Charlie entered the room.

"Cole, are you still giving Don a ride back to the hospital tonight?"

"Yes, when you're ready let me know."

"I'm ready. Sharon, right now Den thinks it best that no one see's Chelle. She needs time to heal and the kids might understand but, at the same time might not."

"I understand give her our love please." Sharon didn't ask why he was going to her child's side and she couldn't she simply headed upstairs to be with her other children.

A/N: Will the Steven's men be found? Will the team find enough to arrest them? What is going on with Chelle? How will Rae cope knowing her mom was hurt?


	11. Changes

Title: Changes

Series: The {Boss's} Worst Dreams 11/15

Author: Chymom

Word count: 1,705 words

Characters/Parings: Colby/Charlie, Don, David, Liz/Oc, and OC's

Rating: PG13

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about within.

Summary: Colby has an idea. What is it and who does it help? Can a change help Mike as well

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know.

Beta: Cassy 27 and myself

The {Boss's} Worst Dream

End of chapter ten: Telling Rae

"She went after the men that took us didn't she?" Sharon asked before he could make it fully out the door.

"Yes, she did. The men who held your family for that year and a half are in jail or dead." Everyone knew that the mother daughter pair didn't hide things from each other.

"You don't have to sugar coat anything for me. How bad was she hurt? I know it had to be bad because they wouldn't let her go unpunished when we tried to get away but this time we had."

"She has numb3rs bruises and cuts along with a few broken bones."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Sharon, from what I saw these animals burned her." Alan spoke as he and Colby entered the living room.

"Was the mark a house shoe?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"That's what the men used to hit her with when we tried to leave." No one spoke again until Charlie entered the room.

"Cole, are you still giving Don a ride back to the hospital tonight?"

"Yes, when you're ready let me know."

"I'm ready. Sharon, right now Den thinks it best that no one see's Chelle. She needs time to heal and the kids might understand but, at the same time might not."

"I understand give her our love please." Sharon didn't ask why he was going to her child's side and she couldn't she simply headed upstairs to be with her other children.

Chapter 11: Changes

"Hello, Agent Eppes," Levi said, seeing Don walking by him into Miss Steven's room.

"Levi, are you Chelle's nurse again tonight?" Don stopped and asked.

"Yes, do you know who will be with her tonight?"

"That would be me." Don said turning towards her door. Entering the room Don felt a gun placed at his head as he fully entered the room.

"Mike it's me." He spoke calmly raising his hands.

"Don, I could have shot you." Mike spoke re holstered his weapon.

"I didn't want to wake Chelle."

"Don, she's in a drug induced coma. Nothing and I repeat nothing short of them pulling her out will wake her up." Both men cracked a small smile at the statement.

"Did you have any problems today? What did Den say?"

"No problems. Den said that she seems to be healing nicely and that her body is taking to the graft. He said that the doctor on call tonight shouldn't come by but, don't hurt him if he does." Mike couldn't keep the smile off his face as he said the last part. He had been told how Don met Levi the night before.

"I have court in the morning. Do you have someone who you trust to stay with her tomorrow?" Mike spoke as he gathered the few items he had brought with him today.

"David is going to be here tomorrow. Thank you for staying today."

"No problem Don, if you need my help let me know." Mike throws over his shoulder on his way out the room door.

Chelle's night went much like the night before except this time Don's weapon stayed in his holster all night. Around seven the next morning Don was found watching over the woman laying still in a coma by one of his men yet again.

"David, keep your eyes open. Mike said no one tried anything but, we don't want to take any chances."

"She's safe Don. I have a few files to look over and some calls to make. If I find out anything new you will be my first call." With Don and  
>David were gathering and placing their things for the day someone else joined them in her room.<p>

"Can we help you?" David spoke with his side arm clearly in view.

"Good morning, Don."

"Good morning, Levi."

"You two know each other?"

"Yes, David this is Levi. He is Chelle's night nurse."

"Levi, this is David. He works with me at the FBI."

"Nice to meet you, you won't pull that big boy out on me will you?" Levi asked after seeing that David's side arm was still clearly visible.

"Only if I have to" David looked over the young man for a minute.

"Don, it would seem Levi is safe to let in the room. Is Den still seeing her? Any one we don't let in?"

"Yes, Levi is alright. He can be a little over the top but, he's alright. Den should be here in a few hours to see her. The only other person that is supports to be in this room other than them and the team is the nurse on day shift. Levi will bring in before he leaves for the day."

"David, you better stay sharp. I wouldn't want to be you if something happened to Michelle." Colby spoke from his hiding spot in the doorway.

"Get to work you two." He spoke pushing the over protective family out the door.

The ride to work was once again made in silence between the two. However this time while Colby was worried about Michelle as Don was his mind was on his night last night with his husband. After he had gotten home from taking Don to Michelle's side he had found his lover awake in bed waiting on him.

"Angel, do you remember me talking about an old war buddy of mine that has a place outside of town?" He had asked as he flopped down on his side of the bed.

"I remember you saying something about it why?"

"I was thinking with the Kevin dead and his men in jail. This might be a good time to get away for a few days."

"Cole, I'm not so sure. Mike was with Michelle today because Don's worried about her safety. In fact you just took him to her side so Mike could leave and if I am thinking right then David will be at her side tomorrow. Maybe when she's home we can go."

"You know how much Michelle means to me as well but, if we're going to be able to find something to pin her father and brother to the wall with we both need an open mind."

"Oh, so you think that getting away and letting you have your wicked way with me for a few days might help." Rolling over and pining his lover to the bed he leaned over him. Their bodies were whispering to each other but not quite touching.

"That's one way to put it." Colby admitted as he pulled the man he love's closer. Taking the cue their lips meet as their bodies tried to work themselves in to each other.

"Is that a yes?" Colby asked a few minutes later pausing to catch a breath.

"A few days with you naked and at my will hum" He paused letting his mouth roam over the skin on his withering partners neck.

"I'll ask Don in the morning."

"I love you but, if you're thinking of Don with my hands and mouth on your body then maybe you married the wrong brother." His words were matched only by his hands finding the hardest and still hardening part of the excited body beneath him. They spent the next few hours with Colby showing him in many ways that he had married the right Eppes.

It was nearing ten when Don found a cup of coffee and a nerves looking agent in his office.

"What's wrong?" He asked his agent at the same time taking the coffee from his out stretched hand.

"I know we have a full plate right now. That you need us on top of things to find out information on Michelle's family."

"But"

"But, I was thinking that it might do some good to get Charlie and I that is if we had a day or two to unwind form the last few days." Standing tall it looked like he was waiting to be read a list of reasons why this was a bad idea. Don didn't miss this nor did he miss the wishful hope that crossed said agents eyes.

"It might help Chuck to recharge his batteries to have a day or two alone with you. However, I DO NOT WANT ANY DETIALS OF HOW YOU BOTH DO THAT!" Their laughter turned a few heads in the offices near them.

"We have a few older cases and Chelle's but, when were you planning on leaving?"

"We hadn't set a date yet."

"Good! Go pack. Chuck should be at school for another hour or two that should give you time. I expect to see both you ready to find out what we can on Monday."

"Yes sir. Don," pausing until Don's eyes meet his, "Thank you."

"You're Welcome. Now go before I give you files to take with you." Knowing that he had a few things to do and a short time to do them Colby grabbed his coat and ran out the office.

First he had called his buddy to make sure they could use the place starting tonight. The next call was to Alan to let him know that they wouldn't be home this weekend. Then he ran upstairs to gather their bag for the trip.

Early that morning Mike had gotten a call from his CO to come into work early this morning. Having no idea what could have happened on his day off that warranted a meeting he set out to find out. After arriving at the station it was apparent his desk was no longer in the main room with the guys. Entering his boss's office he noticed the name on the door was now his.

"Mike, come in have a seat." His boss said.

"What's going on?" It was too early for games.

"It has come to my attention that you and an FBI team were the ones that brought Kevin and his men down."

"AND"

"And I have been asked to move upstairs. That leaves this seat for you."

"Why me?"

"Why not? You're the best officer we have. You take the time to know what's going on in a case. You're doing more to help the people of LA then most of these guys here are."

"Thank you, sir. When do I start?"

"Now, don't get me wrong this is a great job not a lot of field work but, the longer hours may put a damper on the love life."

"Thank you, sir. I won't let you down."

"I'm counting that you don't." Soon after taking a seat at his new desk the woman in his life entered his new office.

"So this is we're hiding today." Liz voices bring him out of his highly nonworking related thoughts of her and his new desk.

"What do you think?"

"What do I think about what, your new hiding place or your name on the door?"

"Both"

"I think it means longer hours and more days."

"There is that. But there is also making more use of the hours here. Along with my own office that has a locking door and time that we could be here alone." His words were matched with his hands roaming up and down her back as he held her in his arms.

"We could lock the door right now." She smiled as his face lite at her comment.

"IF"

"If I didn't have to be at the office in ten minutes." Giving him a quick deep open mouth kiss Liz turned and walked out his new office door.

A/N: Are Colby and Charlie alright? What's going on with the team when they're away? There will be more soon.

Thank you to everyone who reads this story!


	12. Alone time

Title: Alone time

Series: The {Boss's} Worst Dreams 12/15

Author: Chymom

Word count: 1,307 words

Characters/Parings: Colby/Charlie, Don, David and OC

Rating: R

Warning: Male/Male

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about within.

Summary: Colby and Charlie take some alone time. What happens with their time away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know.

Beta: Cassy 27 and myself

The {Boss's} Worst Dream

End of chapter eleven: Changes

"So this is we're hiding today." Liz voices bring him out of his highly nonworking related thoughts of her and his new desk.

"What do you think?"

"What do I think about what, your new hiding place or your name on the door?"

"Both"

"I think it means longer hours and more days."

"There is that. But there is also making more use of the hours here. Along with my own office that has a locking door and time that we could be here alone." His words were matched with his hands roaming up and down her back as he held her in his arms.

"We could lock the door right now." She smiled as his face lite at her comment.

"IF"

"If I didn't have to be at the office in ten minutes." Giving him a quick deep open mouth kiss Liz turned and walked out his new office door.

Chapter twelve: Alone time

"Angel, are you done for the week?" Colby said pulling his lovers office door closed as he entered the room.

"I still have a few odds and ends to do why? Is Michelle alright? Nothing's happened to Don or the kids has it?" Charlie stood and quickly walked towards his now closed office door as the questions kept coming.

"Angel, everyone is as they were this morning" Now taking a few deep breaths Colby engulfed his angel in his strong open arms.

"If everyone is alright why are you here? Not that I don't want to see you. But,"

"Come on is there anything here that can't wait until Monday?"

"I guess not."

"Then let's go time's a wasting." After a few welcome kisses the pair were on their way towards the hospital at Charlie's push to talk to Michelle. Arriving in her room they sent David on a food and bathroom run as they spoke with the woman in both their hearts and minds.

"Michelle, Charlie and I will be gone for the next few days. Rae and everyone will be safe. Don has someone with them right now. When we get back little sis, I want to see you awake and ready to go home. I love you Michelle." Colby then silently waited for Charlie to say anything.

"Michelle, I love you too. I never had a sister but, seeing as how Cole has claimed you as his sister I guess that makes you my sister in law. What I'm saying is you're family and I want to see you open eyes and be ready to rejoin your family when we get home."

The room remained silent after that until David returned and the lovers headed out on the road. The open road in the early afternoon hours was not as open as it could be, but luckily for the pair it wasn't all stop and go.

"Cole, I know I agreed to this last night but, do you think this is wrong of us? Michelle is still out cold, Rae is still upset, and we don't have anything concrete about her family selling them."

"Angel, Michelle is alright. You know what Den told David. Rae will be alright as well she just needs to see mommy. Besides you know as well as I do that Don won't let anything happen to Michelle or his little one."

The next few miles were passed more in play then driving. Each red light the car hit Colby let his hand wonder up just a touch higher on his lover's leg. Charlie for his part wasn't stopping the exploration. If anything he was helping it.

With less than twenty miles to go Charlie reached over and unzipped the barrier standing between his hungry mouth and what it wanted to be enjoying. With the first touch of hot lips to his hardened toy the car found the side of the almost abounded road on its own. As the partners let their hands and mouths roam freely for the first time that day over each other's still clothed bodies. It wasn't long once the car was parked for both men to find release in the others awaiting mouths or hands. Having a few minutes to recover the car soon started on its way again. This time each man struggled to keep their hands and body parts to themselves.

Ten minutes after starting again they stopped at a small town one stop shop store. The quick stop gave them all the food and other items needed for the next few days. A long drive way lined with trees on both sides meet them about ten minutes later. As the trees cleared a small well-built home came into view. The home was high on a hill side but, still hidden mostly by the trees. Once the car was unloaded and the items put away Colby set out to find his lover and see what they could be enjoying next.

"The hot tub looks nice."

"Yes, Angel it does but, I didn't know he had one so I didn't pack any suits."

"Good then I won't have any problems taking it off you then." Charlie told him as he slowly unbuttoned his own shirt one at a time. By the time he was down to his last button Colby was standing in only his boxers that looked ten times to small at the moment.

"Wow is that for me?" Charlie asked approaching his lover in only his boxers as well. Like his lovers they were ten sizes too small. As their bodies meet so did their lips for a brief moment before Charlie took of his boxers and ran into the hot tub. He took a moment to enjoy the view of his lovers back side before striping off the now skin tight boxers and slowly walking towards him.

Upon reaching the side of the tub an idea hit him. He stood watching his Angels watering mouth hang wide open as he stopped in front of him. Knowing what his partner wanted Colby moved the hardest part of his body into the tight mouth and let himself feel what he had been dying to feel since the pull over less than an hour ago.

Charlie didn't disappoint either one of them in his rediscover of each and every mark on his wonderful gift. No spot was left without being touched by his wonderful lips and melting tong. Few minutes of his lovers' touches and Colby found the release he had been craving. Not one drop of his excellent sperm left his angels mouth. It didn't take long for the pair to switch places and just like his partner had done not one drop of his life giving sperm left his awaiting partner's mouth.

"You seem to have a small or rather large problem now." Charlie spoke after taking a few seconds to caught his breath and join his lover in the tub.

"It's only a problem if you don't start enjoying it soon."

Without another word the couple moved to the steps. It didn't take long for Charlie to take the large problem in his own hands and awaiting body. The rhythm was slow and easy to start each of them enjoying reconnecting without fear of someone walking in on them or a call to leave. As their releases drew nearer their speed increased. As always seems to happen when they have the time they each found their release at the same time. With the final thrust both men saw stars in their eyes as they let their essences leave their rock hard bodies.

The next few hours were spent laying in the hot tub enjoying the feel of each other's arms around them. They retired to the bed room a few hours later for another round of slow love making. The night was spent in each other's arms much like in the hot tub and like in the hot tub the couple where in their own birthday suits.

The rest of the weekend was spent much the same with both men building up and finding the release that they wanted. Along with spending time together without a phone call interrupting their time the pair learned a few new tricks that could help once they were back home.

Don had kept his word and hadn't called to check up on them. So they had no idea what had happened to their little sis and how close things had come.

A/N: What was going on at home? How do C&C react to what they find out?

Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and left honest feedback on this story. I love to hear what you think will happen in the rest of this story and all my stories.


	13. The Return

Title: The Return

Series: The {Boss's} Worst Dreams 13/15

Author: Chymom

Word count: 2,461 words

Characters/Parings: Colby/Charlie, Don, Alan, and OC's.

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about within.

Summary: Colby and Charlie take some alone time. What happens with their time away?

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know.

Beta: Cassy 27 and myself

The {Boss's} Worst Dream

End of chapter twelve: Alone time

The next few hours were spent laying in the hot tub enjoying the feel of each other's arms around them. They retired to the bed room a few hours later for another round of slow love making. The night was spent in each other's arms much like in the hot tub and like in the hot tub the couple where in their own birthday suits.

The rest of the weekend was spent much the same with both men building up and finding the release that they wanted. Along with spending time together without a phone call interrupting their time the pair learned a few new tricks that could help once they were back home.

Don had kept his word and hadn't called to check up on them. So they had no idea what had happened to their little sis and how close things had come.

Chapter thirteen: The Return

"Don, Michelle is healing nicely. In fact she is doing so well I believe we can start to try to bring her out of the coma. She still has a long road ahead of her but with time the physical scars will heal. The mental ones may take longer but, with you and your family by her side she shouldn't have many problems over coming anything." Den was telling Don Friday night when he stopped by to see how Chelle was doing.

"When will she wake up?"

"If you agree to this we will start letting her body wake up by itself."

"Where do I sign?"

"Thank you. Will you be staying with Miss Steven's tonight?"

"No, an LAPD officer will be here in a few minutes to stay until I can return in the morning."

"That will be alright as long none of the staff are hurt."

"I will make sure that Levi and the officer known each other before I leave. Should I let him know you will be back tonight?"

"If she doesn't react to the change in levels then it should be only one more time until the morning that I see her." The two men spent another few minutes talking until both the LAPD officer and Levi had joined them. Once all interdictions had been made and Don had taken a few minutes to talk to Chelle he was heading towards his brothers home for the night.

After Colby had talked to Alan about Charlie and him not being home this weekend, Alan had called Sharon. He wanted to know if she and the kids would like to come by and keep him company with two of his sons out for the weekend. Plans had been made and Don had been called much more for Colby's peace of mind than anyone else's.

The kids had just finished their homework and were coming back from washing their hands when Rae ran towards the front door. It was only seconds later that the door opened and the agent walking in had a leg attachment. Without stopping Don bent down and picked Rae up and joined his father in the dining room.

"You're right on time for food." Alan said pulling another plate from the hunch.

"Thanks Dad. Rae, do you want to sit with me?" His answer was a blank look that seemed to say Duh.

Dinner was passed with small talk about the kid's week at school and what kind of messy they had gotten themselves into. Baths followed dinner with Rae running to take the first one and then minutes later returning to Don's lap. With it being the weekend the kid's bed time was an hour later than normal. While Rae had been in the shower Don had called the hospital to check up on Chelle. With the knowledge that she was safe as she could be at the moment he took Rae upstairs to try and let her get some much needed rest. But, as an hour had passed since they had head upstairs came and gone with no sign of his oldest son Alan excused himself to check on them. After seeing that the older three kids were out cold he headed towards his oldest son's room. The sight made his heart swell. Lying on the bed was a big tuff FBI agent with Rae held tightly in his arms. Her head was laying on his chest and her little arms were as far around him as she could get them. Slowly moving into the room he missed the woman standing in the door way looking at the pair on the bed. Sharon watched as Don's arms tightened a little more around Rae as Alan pulled a blanket to cover the sleeping pair.

The next morning Don's wakeup call had come via another team's case colliding with one of his. A few of the suspects had been killed and more had been locked up for another crime. He needed to quickly head down and talk to these men before they were offered a deal. Thus the reason he didn't get to check in on Chelle until almost noon.

"Code blue room 102 Code blue room 102" Could be heard thought out Chelle's floor as Don stepped off the elevator.

Like the team trying to save her life Don ran to her side. Seeing and hearing the machines that were keeping her alive going off caused his heart to fall to the floor and feel like it was being stomped on. One of the nurses or doctors pushed him quickly out the door and into one of the hallway chairs. However he didn't seem to notice. The only thing that he could do was wonder if this was what his family had felt like when he had been stabbed. He had been rushed himself to this very hospital and had started to heal but, before he could come around his father had told him his heart had stopped beating. The doctors had gotten him back quickly but, there was still a few seconds that his heart had stopped.

"Den, what happened? Will she be alright? Can I see her?" Don asked a few minutes later noticing that the shrill sounds coming from Chelle's room had stopped and the doctor was standing in front of him.

"She will be alright. She had a reaction to the medicine that we were using to bring her out of her comma. You can see her but, for only a few minutes. We will need to keep a close eye on her for the next few hours to make sure this doesn't happen again. If she doesn't have a repeat in the next five hours then you're welcome to join her in the room for longer than five minutes an hour."

"Would it be alright if I sat here for the other fifty-five minutes of each hour?"

"That shouldn't be a problem." Den rested his hand on the younger man's shoulder before walking down the hallway towards another room.

The next five hours passed without a repeat of the earlier code blue call. A few minutes after Don had pulled the chair in her room beside her bed his cell started to ring.

"Don, will you be coming home for dinner tonight?" Rae's small unsteady voice asked.

"Rae, can I talk to Grandpa Alan please?" Alan had started calling them his grandkids a few months after they came into the Eppes family lives. It was a few more months before the kids started to call Alan grandpa but once they stated they didn't stop. Not that any of the Eppes men would ask them to anyway.

"Donnie, Rae said you needed to talk to me?"

"Yes, dad my place is with Chelle tonight."

"What happened?" His father asked noticing the tightness in his oldest child's words.

"She flat lined on us today dad. It was only for a few seconds before Den and the staff restarted her heart. But she almost died without knowing…"

"Son, you stay with her and I will take care of Rae. Do you need anything?"

"The only thing I need is for Chelle to wake up."

"Since I can't help with that how about you tell Rae goodnight and I'll be over shortly. I'll bring you something to eat."

"Thanks dad."

"When are you coming home for dinner?"

"Rae, I will be staying with your mommy tonight."

"Is something wrong with mommy?"

"No, mommy is alright. I haven't gotten to see her all day."

"Okay, tell mommy I love her. Love you Don."

"Love you too Rae." After hanging up with little one Don got comfortable in the chair once again.

As promised Alan had dropped by a few hours later with something to eat for Don and Levi. Chelle's night had a numb3r of ups and downs lucky for everyone she had more ups then she did down's.

"Don, I'm all for friends and family to be with loved ones when they are here. In fact I understand why you're here for her. But, I will NOT have anyone visiting here be scared because of how bad another visitor looks even if that visitor is FBI." Den cast his gaze up and down Don's clothing.

"Some of the small wounds on Miss Steven's side burst last night."

"Did they hurt her when they busted?"

"If she were awake it would have. But, since she's still halfway in the comma then it didn't hurt her more than the graph did. They had enough infection left in them to mess with her system."

"Was it not a good thing that they popped?"

"We were hoping that the infection wouldn't make it back into her body when they popped. That is why we didn't pop them ourselves when she first came in."

"Since they popped on their own does that mean that her body is healing quicker than you believed?"

"Yes and no. The infection is gone that is a good. No it's not good cause along with the infection the wounds had as much blood as they did the infection." Den wrote a few more notes in Chelle's chart before turning once again to Don.

"I'm serious go home and rest. Or at least get someone to bring you a change of clothing."

"Thanks Den." Don picked up his cell making a quick call before returning to his seat at Chelle's bed side.

From the doorway to Michelle's room Alan could see that both occupants in the room were asleep. It had taken him a little over an hour since Don called to be able to bring the change of clothing that his son had asked for. Along with some food that Sharon had insisted that give to the man sitting with her child. It took only his father walking into the room to wake the light sleeping agent.

"Thanks dad. I know I could have come home and gotten this myself, but I didn't want Rae to see my shirt and freak out on us."

"It was no problem son. I can remember when you did that to us. Your brother and Colby had to make me leave your side. I feared that if I left your side that you would crash again"

"I know the feeling." Don muttered under his breath. Even though he had tried to make it low his father's full smile let him know that his words had still been heard.

"Am I right in that nothing has happened to Michelle in the last few hours at least?"

"Yes"

"Son, Michelle is sleeping still and from what I can see shows no signs of waking up right this second. Why don't you take this time to go down the hall and cleanup? We don't want the first thing that she sees to be her own blood on you do we?" Looking down it didn't take him long to agree.

"No one should come in for the next half hour or so unless something happens to Chelle. You can…" The point blank stare that Alan was sending his way caused him to stop mid-sentence.

"Chelle won't mind if I use her shower for a few minutes. I'm not going to lock the door. If anyone tries to enter let me know." Alan sat by her side the whole ten minutes that his son took a shower and returned to her. He passed the time by telling her the things that Rae and the others had been doing as she lay here in the bed that he himself would hate to be on twenty four hours a day. Once Don returned Alan kissed Michelle's check before pulling his fully grown FBI agent to him for a manly hug.

The night passed by quickly for Don and Chelle. They only saw Levi a handful of times instead of once every twenty or so minutes like the night before. Colby and Charlie had opted to stay at a small hotel the night before and head into work from there in the morning. It had been a mutual agreement since neither man could keep their hands to themselves. While Charlie had headed into work Colby had chosen instead to head to see his little sister and his boss knowing he would find the two in the same location.

"He must really care for that lady." Levi shocked Colby out of his watching a few minutes after his arrival at her floor.

"You see it. We see it. But for some reason they don't see it." Colby and the team had taken Levi in as one of their own sometime over the time that he had been keeping an eye on Michelle for them.

"I have a few more people to see before I leave for the day. Miss Steven's will be my last stop in a few minutes." He said before turning and walking back down the hall the way he had just come from.

"When were you going to tell me?" Colby asked Don a few minutes later. He had entered the small room seemingly unnoticed. That had been until Don raised his eyes to great his brother in law.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me that my little sister flat lined on us and almost died?" If it surprised him to hear Colby calling Chelle his little sister it didn't show on Don's face.

"It was only for a minute then Den had her heart beating hard and strong again. When did you two get back?"

"Do you have anyone lined up to stay with her today?"

"No, I was thinking of staying myself but, I have a case I have to talk with director White about. I guess I'll call Mike and see if he has anyone he can spare today."

"Better idea. Why don't you run home shower and change for work and let me stay with her today. I have missed her these last few days. Don't get me wrong having my husband all to myself has been great but, family is a close second.

A/N: What happens now? When does Chelle wake up? Who or what does she see first?

Sorry for the late turn around on this chapter. Lots of boring things going on right now but, here is this one and only two more to go for this story. Thank you for anyone reading this and a big thanks to the ones of you who have asked questions and told me what you thought was going to be going on next. I love to hear what you think about my stories it helps me make them more enjoyable for you to read. Thanks again.


	14. Reeve's

Title: Reeve's

Series: The {Boss's} Worst Dreams 14/15

Author: Chymom

Word count: 2,132 words

Characters/Parings: Colby/Charlie, Don, Liz, David, Megan, and OC's.

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about within.

Summary: What happens when Levi tells the team about the man watching Michelle? What will the happen when the team finds out who the man is?

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know.

Beta: Cassy 27 and myself

The {Boss's} Worst Dream

End of chapter thirteen: The Return

"He must really care for that lady." Levi shocked Colby out of his watching a few minutes after his arrival at her floor.

"You see it. We see it. But for some reason they don't see it." Colby and the team had taken Levi in as one of their own sometime over the time that he had been keeping an eye on Michelle for them.

"I have a few more people to see before I leave for the day. Miss Steven's will be my last stop in a few minutes." He said before turning and walking back down the hall the way he had just come from.

"When were you going to tell me?" Colby asked Don a few minutes later. He had entered the small room seemingly unnoticed. That had been until Don raised his eyes to great his brother in law.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me that my little sister flat lined on us and almost died?" If it surprised him to hear Colby calling Chelle his little sister it didn't show on Don's face.

"It was only for a minute then Den had her heart beating hard and strong again. When did you two get back?"

"Do you have anyone lined up to stay with her today?"

"No, I was thinking of staying myself but, I have a case I have to talk with director White about. I guess I'll call Mike and see if he has anyone he can spare today."

"Better idea. Why don't you run home shower and change for work and let me stay with her today. I have missed her these last few days. Don't get me wrong having my husband all to myself has been great but, family is a close second.

Chapter fourteen: Reeve's

Once Michelle had come around on Sunday Den had returned her to her drug induced coma. He had wanted her to heal more before trying to bring her out again. That among the slow numb3r of cases the team had right now made the day longer than normal for the team. Megan spent a lot of time talking to the DC office this week gathering as much information on Dennis and Benjamin Steven's as she could. Don kept a guard in Chelle's room at all times even if he was in the room.

By Monday night Sharon and the kids were back in their home. The team had taken turns over the last week at staying with them during the night. Don had a key and Sharon knew that must be how the team was getting into the apartment. She wouldn't see them but in the morning there would be a folded blanket at the end of the sofa.

Over the last few days Levi had gotten to know most of the LAPD officers by name that were staying with Chelle. Mike had sent a new one in a time or two but for the most part it was the same four in eight hour shifts. It was nothing new for some of the newer nurses to look in to Michelle's room on their way by. However on Wednesday one of the men in a nurses uniform stopped by for longer than a small look. Levi was just coming on to his shift the first time he noticed the man. Between the start of his shift and four hours later he had seen the same man four times in the same spot looking into her room. As he approached the man the man turned and walked on down the hall. Thinking it must be a new intern or someone like that Levi let it go for the night. He didn't see the man again until Friday night.

"Do you know the nurse sitting over there?" Levi asked the LAPD officer who was on shift tonight.

"He came in with the day nurse and another doctor earlier today."

"Did you get his name?"

"Reeves"

"Reeves"

"Yes that's what his name tag said."

"Thank you. If he tries to renter Miss. Steven's room tonight don't let him and please page me."

"Yes, sir"'

With an uneasy feeling Levi headed into the head nurses room later on that night. He wanted to find out anything he could on this new nurse. While he might not be a cop Levi knew that there was a reason that Don kept someone with a gun around Miss. Steven's at all times.

"Sir, do you have a quick second?" Levi asked the head nurse.

"What can I do for you Levi?"

"There is a new nurse on my floor his name is Reeves."

"Wait a minute his name? The only new nurse that has come to work here has been a female and she's working a floor above you."

"So you don't have a Reeves working on my floor?"

"No, I will look in the files and see if maybe he's a temp that I don't know about. You have the Steven's woman on your floor don't you?"

"Yes sir"

"Alright, I'll see what I can find and get back to you as soon as I know something. Thank you for bring this to my attention." Levi had headed back to work keeping a closer eye out for this Reeves man. His watching paid off in a hard way. On Saturday after Don had left to see Rae for a few hours Reeves reentered Michelle's room. He had once again been in with a new doctor today. The doctor and guard both thought that he was part of the staff.

"What are you doing? That could kill her! Get out of here now! NOW!" Levi yelled at the man messing with one of the machines hocked up to Michelle. The man fled the room as fast as he could. However the officer had heard Levi and before he could stop him Reeves was out the door and down the hall. Turning around Levi let the officer known to tell his replacement and everyone else to not for any reason let Reeves into Miss Steven's room. That morning when he knew that his people were in good hands Levi headed to the first place he could think of.

"May I help you?" An agent in the lobby of the LA FBI office asked him as he entered.

"I need to talk to agents Eppes and Granger. Its highly important!" Levi said looking the man dead in the eyes.

"Agent Granger and Eppes are on the fifth floor." The guard handed him a visitors badge and showed him towards the elevators.

"Levi, what's wrong with Chelle?" Don asked as he spotted Levi entering the bull pin. Colby and Don happened to be standing near Colby's desk at this time and in no time at all were standing face to face with the man.

"Can we talk somewhere for a minute?" While he had meet the whole team at one point or another Levi still liked to talk to these two men before anyone else about anything.

"Miss Steven's is alright at the moment but..." Hearing but in his words Don cued the rest of his team to follow the men into his office.

"She's safe but?" Don asked closing the door behind them.

"But, there is a man in a nurses uniform checking in on her. I have seen him looking in her room a few nights ago but, thought he was an intern or a sub nurse. That was until I talked to the head nurse and they didn't know anything about the man. Then today I walked in and he was touching some of the mechanics in her room. I called him on it and he ran. I had Den come and in look her over. He said she was fine but to keep an eye on her. I also told the officer not to let this man back into her room for any reason." Levi took a much needed breath after telling the team about Reeves.

"So did he actually do anything or just look?" Colby's wary voices asked the silent room.

"Den said he didn't touch anything but, if he had been messing with the one he was touching he could have killed her." The information at hand had the team glad that Michelle had an LAPD officer with her.

"So you're telling us even with an officer outside her room someone was with in a seconds of hurting and maybe killing Chelle?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. I know you want to keep her safe and felt like this is something you should know."

"You're right, Thank you for letting us know. Chelle couldn't have gotten a better nurse or us a better friend." Don appeared calm as he walked out the door but, seconds later the team heard the sounds of files and things fling around in another room.

"I'm sorry to have upset him. Was it wrong for me to come tell you about Reeves?" Levi asked hearing the sounds from the other room counting.

"You did the right thing. He knows that to but, in his eyes he's let her down." Colby spoke for the rest of the team knowing his brother-in-law better than anyone else present in the room.

"Thank you for looking after her Levi. I'm so glad that you're on our side." Liz told Levi as they made their way towards the elevators.

"You're welcome. I hope that Agent Eppes isn't upset at me. I don't think I would be able to survive if he pointed his weapon at me again." His light hearted joke helped to put the others a little more at ease along with himself to a point.

It was another few minutes before Don joined the team who was waiting in his office for him. The first thing the team noticed was his short hard walk towards them. The next was if his jaw setting in place was any indication then this Reeves guy who ever he maybe was in for an eye opening time if he came near Michelle once again.

"It appears that we were right. Chelle isn't safe."

"What is your plan?" David asked from his spot near the door.

"Hopefully Den will be letting Chelle out of her coma tonight. If she wakes up without completions she might get to go home as early as next week. There for one of us will be inside her room at all times along with one of the LAPD officers outside her door. At least until she gets to go home." As he was talking Don had been grabbing files and things off his desk and heading out his door.

Megan had become close friends with Sharon over the time they had known each other. So it had been easy for the team to decided that she be the one to stay with the family until they found out more about this Reeves guy. That night Reeves didn't show up or if he did he didn't try to get into Michelle's room. Don had stayed the night and that morning David replaced him as the day began.

Instead of heading home or to Chelle's to get some needed rest Don headed back to the office to try to get some work done. Try had been the key word as he got little to nothing done. Den hadn't said anything about trying to pull her out of her coma last night and Don hadn't asked about it. So it surprised Don and Colby as they walked into Chelle's room around four to let David head home for the night to find Chelle awake talking to Den.

"She woke up about ten minutes ago. Den's checking to make sure that her brain didn't suffer any damage." David told them after he saw them in her door way.

"How is she Den?" Don asked after he had finished talking to Chelle.

"I can talk for myself thank you Don."

"She seems to be alright. If she keeps healing the way she is by next week she might be at home. For right now it's best if she rests and gets her strength back. If nothing happens tonight I'll see you all in the morning." Den spoke as he wrote a few things down on her chart and left the room.

Nothing had happened with Michelle overnight that helped to make everyone less jumpy and worried. It also helped that once again the team saw no sign of Reeves. Megan had thought about asking Sharon if she knew anything about a man named Reeves but she didn't want to upset her or let her in on what was going on at that moment. It was nearing midnight when Megan found some information that she was looking for. Placing a few calls she had Mike going to sit in with Michelle in the morning and the whole team joining her at the office in a few hours.

As Don was leaving a female nurse was helping Chelle into her first shower in days. He hated to leave her but, he knew that Megan had asked for the whole team to join her. She had even taken care of having someone with Sharon and the kids and Mike to take his place by Chelle's side so that he could join them.

"What did you find?" Don asked as he joined the rest of his team plus Charlie in the war room.

"There was a Reeves that was discharged from the Army in North Carolina." As she spoke a few pictures of the man popped up on the TV in the room.

"Are you sure that this is Reeve's?" David spoke pointing at one of the pictures.

"Yes why?" Megan asked pulling the one he was looking at up and making it larger.

"He was in the hall of the hospital this morning."

"He was where?" Don's eye brows shot towards his hair line.

"This morning he pasted me as I entered Michelle's floor."

"How the heck didn't we seem him if he was on Chelle's floor? And what is he doing here if he left the Army in North Carolina?"

A/N: What happens now that they know what Reeve's looks like? Do they find him? What is going on with Michelle for the rest of the time she's stuck in the hospital?

Thank you to everyone who has or will read this. It's always nice to hear what readers think is going to happen in my stories.


	15. Release Day

Title: Release day

Series: The {Boss's} Worst Dreams 15/15

Author: Chymom

Word count: 2,394 words

Characters/Parings: Colby/Charlie, Don, and OC's.

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about within.

Summary: Chelle can leave but what happens before she goes home.

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know.

Beta: Cassy 27 and myself

The {Boss's} Worst Dream

End of chapter fourteen: Reeve's

"What did you find?" Don asked as he joined the rest of his team plus Charlie in the war room.

"There was a Reeves that was discharged from the Army in North Carolina." As she spoke a few pictures of the man popped up on the TV in the room.

"Are you sure that this is Reeve's?" David spoke pointing at one of the pictures.

"Yes why?" Megan asked pulling the one he was looking at up and making it larger.

"He was in the hall of the hospital this morning."

"He was where?" Don's eye brows shot towards his hair line.

"This morning he pasted me as I entered Michelle's floor."

"How the heck didn't we seem him if he was on Chelle's floor? And what is he doing here if he left the Army, in North Carolina?"

Chapter 15: Release day

The last two and a half weeks were slow for Michelle. Even thought she was wake Den had said that the kids seeing her might cause as set back. No one liked it least of all Rae and Michelle herself but they had done what Den had said. If nothing went wrong from now on in two day's Michelle would find herself on the couch at Charlie's home for a few days. It had been decided for her that she would head to Charlie's and let the kids see her there first then head home. The reason behind it she was told was that she still needed to build up her energy levels. However, she believed it had more to do with the guard outside her door then her levels.

This morning started out as most had since she awoke in the hospital once again. It started out with a bath with the help of her day nurse. Followed by a poor excuse for a breakfast but it was better than being tube feed. It was at this point her day changed. Normally Don would be staying with her all day.

"Chelle, I have to talk to Dr. White in a few hours. Is there someone one specific that you would like to stay with you?"

"Yes, there is. Me, myself, and I!"

"Chelle, you know that's not going to happen." He rattled off as he placed some things in the case he had kept with him over the last few days.

"Colby would be good, unless he has to join you in this meeting."

"I'll place the call." About half an hour later Colby and Michelle were saying bye to Don on his way out the door.

Charlie had been with Colby when Don had called so he knew where to find his husband. It still made Charlie a little bit uneasy to see Michelle lying in the bed. She didn't have as much gaze on her body as the first time he saw her or as many tubs running around in her body. There was just something that made him feel like they could still lose her. The team had kept the truth about Reeves being around away from Michelle and her family as well as Charlie.

"Charlie, it's so nice to see you." Michelle was the first to notice the man peeping in her doorway.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked from Colby's arms after his hello kiss.

"Better, not great yet but getting there. Is Colby the only one to get a hug around here?" She asked before seeing the fear and uneasiness that crossed his clouded eyes.

"Charlie, I'm not going to break because you look at me. I'm the same woman you meet a year ago. I'm still the same woman who surprised you by flipping your FBI husband onto the ground and holding his own weapon on him." No one knew if it had been her words or the image that the words gave the three in the room but, as soon as the words were said Charlie slowly hugging his bed bound friend.

"I'm really glad you're here today Charlie. I wanted to call you and ask a favor."

"I will help anyway I can Michelle. What is it you need to ask me?"

"It's kind of an off the wall request."

"As long as it doesn't involve him having public sex I think it will be alright." His lover joked taking both men back to a time on a stake out when they had first hooked up as lovers.

"There is a song that keeps playing here. I get in on the last part of it."

"Is it rock, country, old school or blues?"

"It sounds country to me. The song talks about a hero in every body's heart. I keep only getting the last few lines to it. It would mean a lot to me if you could find a copy of it for me." To add to her pleading Michelle stuck out her lower lip and gave them both her best puppy dog eyes. It worked for Rae why not her.

"You don't think that's going to work on us do you?" Colby asked seeing what she was doing.

"I don't know you tell me?"

"I'll see what I can do. But, so you know that look only works for Rae with us at least." Charlie told her.

"It was good to see you again Michelle."

"It is always nice to see you. I hope to see you again before I leave here."

"We'll have to see."

"Come one it's not going to be that hard with your FBI pass you can get in here at any time. Or at least you can now that your brother and hubby have lifted the no visitor band on my door." She winked at the two men in her room.

"How did you know about that?" Colby shock his head in disbelieve as he asked.

"I didn't for sure until you agreed. It was a feeling when the only people I saw were agents, LAPD's or the staff here."

"It was/is for your own safety you know that right?" Charlie asked reminding the pair he was still in the room.

"It might be but, that doesn't mean it didn't hurt less at first." Her whispered reply was almost missed by the others in the room. Not wanting to make anything more uncomfortable for their adapted sister they men shared a loving but hurried kiss before Charlie walked out the door.

The rest of the morning passed the same way the first few hours had. It was almost two when Don reentered the room. The pair was happy to see him but for different reasons. While Colby had missed his boss his presents seemed to lift the heaviness that had settled in the room after Charlie's visit. Neither Michelle nor Colby had talked about it but they both could feel it. Now with Don here Colby could leave and not feel guilty for doing it.

After Colby for lack of a better word reported their day to Don he kissed her check and left the room. He had told them he was off to help out at the officer for a few hours then heading home. Both had thanked him and waved as the self-appointed big brother left the room.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Don."

"Chelle, I know better than that."

"It's nothing Don I promise. Now what are the plans for the rest of the day?" Michelle never knew if he would fully let things go when she changed the subject but knew it worked sometimes. This time it worked and Don didn't ask her the rest of the night.

The next few days went alright with only one minor setback. So when Den came into check on Michelle this morning he told her she could go to Charlie's for the next few days and when she came by his office next week they would talk about her heading to her home. Don for his part was just as happy as Chelle was if not a little more. He let his mind wonder while Chelle was getting her finally look over to the day before when he had once again been called into Dr. Whites office.

"Eppes"

"Sir"

"I understand why you and Granger want tomorrow off. Michelle has become like part of your family. For that reason I am granting yours and Grangers request for a day off. But, I wanted to talk to you before I thought about the other requests I was given."

"First of all thank you sir. Second what other requests sir?"

"The ones from David, Megan, and Liz to have today off as well, is there something else going on tomorrow that I need to know about?"

"Not that I know of sir. The team has become close to Chelle I mean Michelle as Colby and I have sir."

"I see" Dr. White said then quickly jotted a few things down on the paper in front of him.

"You have all been working hard on you cases for the last few weeks plus staying with her day and night right?"

"Yes sir"

"I'll approve these requests. Let's try to keep her out of the hospital as much as possible we need at least part of our best team here." He spoke to Don with an eye splitting smile on his face as he walked out and left a happy special agent in his wake. Don had called his team and let them know that while he wasn't happy that they hadn't told him about the request that he was proud of them. Also that they got the day off as well.

Don was brought o of his memory by a small pair of arms holding tightly to his left leg. Looking down it didn't really surprise him to find that the arms were attached to Rae's small body. Picking up the child Don looked at the man standing in the doorway.

"She wouldn't go to school today. Said that she needed to see her mommy and she needed it now. Since she will be going to the house today I didn't see the harm in bringing just Rae with me." Colby spoke as he entered the room.

"Rae, mommy is going to be sore for a few more days. You can't hit her or play ruff with her right now. Do you understand?" He watched the small head in his arms nod yes in understanding before he spoke again.

"Alright there is one more thing you need to know Rae. Mommy was hurt bad that is why Mr. Den didn't want anyone to come see mommy. It wasn't you or anyone was bad but, if you were sick or had something on your body even the smallest thing could make mommy really sick."

"Can I still make her sick?" Rea's tear-filled voice asked.

"Only if you mess with her ouches they are mostly covered. You can hug her Rae I know she misses your hugs." The tears slowly stopped falling down her eyes just as the bathroom door in the room opened. Michelle took her time carefully walking into the room. She had been up and walking around for the last few days but it was still slow going on sometimes. However when she saw her child held tightly in Don's arms she started to cry.

"Don is something wrong with mommy?"

"No, why" Don asked turning to look at the woman entering the room.

"She's crying."

"She is alright she just missed you." Don said walking over to Chelle so that mother and daughter can hug for the first time in weeks. As the pair finished the hug Den walked into the room.

"Michelle, it's nice to see you up and about. You have come a long way since you came in here but, I won't lie to you. You may never be able to fully do what you were able to do before." He gave Don and Michelle some papers to sign before telling them once again how to take care of her bandages and make sure they knew when the follow up appointment was. Den was almost out the door before he turned around smiling at the room.

"Don, how about you guys keep Michelle out of the emergency room for the next few years or so." He said smiling then turning and walking out the door.

"Chelle, are you and Rea ready to head to Charlie's?"

"If you have to ask that then Don you need your head examined." The room filled with laughter that her statement had brought from the three adults and one child. The rest team had stayed at Charlie's that morning helping Alan get things ready for Michelle's stay. She will be staying on the living room couch for the week. While she could more than likely take the few stairs in the home to the upstairs level the guys weren't going to take any chances.

The look for Reeves had come to a standstill. He was still being watched for but, somehow he was a step ahead of them. They hadn't seen him in the hospital since David had that morning but, that didn't mean he hadn't been there in fact as Don and Colby helped mother and child out of the hospital Reeve's was watching from the side of the building. He had seen her a few times off and on but, once she had woken up that cut his time to mess with her down. So he had started to by his time by watching the men that seemed to be in her life for the time she was here.

In Colby's car Michelle and Rae talked with the two agents about what had happened in the weeks that Michelle had been in the hospital. They hadn't told her a lot of what was going on with her family only that they were safe and the big things like spelling bee's won and drawing's that had been done for her. The first thing she noticed was the same drawings that she noticed on the walls of the Eppes living room as they walked in the door to friends and family. Sharon had let the kids take half a day off from school to be at the Eppes home this Friday when her child was coming home from being gone way to long.

A/N: That brings us to the end of this story. Thank you for taking the time to read it. I am working on** Goodbye/Hello**. It will let us know what happens to Reeves and some of the reasons why he's doing what he is and how he gets away with what he does. Also we learn more about the two men who sold their own family into slavery to save themselves.

Thanks again to everyone who has read this story and commented on it. I love to hear what you as readers think will happen next in any of my works it helps me to write better for you. It also makes sure that I don't leave you with any unanswered questions. Well except for the ones that lead into the next story that is.


End file.
